Eponine's Tale Part 3: Beyond The Barricade
by Mormeril
Summary: The National Guard and Les Amis have set up a truce, allowing Enjolras to speak with the government, Eponine hates Marius - who is off with Cosette - and is uncertain of Enjolras after he confessed his feelings to her at the barricade. What could possibly go wrong - or right, for that matter? Summary sucks, but once I get the story going, I might come up with a better one. E/E M/C
1. Prologue

**Part 3! Yay! Just a short little prologue, but whatever. The following chapters will be nice and long.  
**

Eponine's Tale Part 3:

Beyond the Barricade

_Prologue_

_Eponine was dying. Dying in Marius' arms, and she knew it. But it didn't hurt, not at all. She couldn't feel a thing, save for his arms around her. She couldn't even feel the rain._

_But then Marius was gone, and she was alone. Alone in her old room in the place she had fled from the night before, alone with Montparnasse. His knife was out, and he was advancing towards her menacingly, only to be replaced by Enjolras._

_She stiffened in surprise at his appearance, and was shocked to find that she felt more at ease around him than ever._

_"Eponine," he said softly, right before she felt as though someone was shaking her. "Eponine."_

She opened her eyes and groaned.

"Eponine, come on, you need to wake up."

Enjolras. Again.

"Go away!" she groaned, rolling over and attempting to bury her face in the pillow, wincing slightly at the pain in her shoulder, with hadn't quite recovered from being shot yet. It had been nearly a week since the events of the barricade; nearly a week of dealing with Enjolras every single day. She couldn't wait to leave.

"Eponine, just get up."

"I hate mornings! Just let me sleep!" She'd rarely had a decent night's sleep when she had lived with her parents at their inn or on the streets, and now that she had a chance at last, Enjolras seemed determined to always ruin it by waking her up at the same time every morning.

She heard him sigh. "For the love of God, Eponine, just get up already! We go through this every morning, and with the same result. So you may as well just deal with it."

She briefly contemplated getting up just so she could smack him. And he wasn't the only member of Les Amis de l'ABC she wanted to hit. Joly, who was like a brother to her, for making her stay with Enjolras after the barricades fell, and Marius, since it was entirely his fault she was in the entire situation to begin with.

She sighed in exasperation. He was right, and she knew it, and hated it. "Fine," she snarled.

_The sooner I'm out of here and back on the streets where I belong, the better!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Chapter one at last! Not much happening though, unfortunately, except for establishing what's going on in their heads. Particularly Apollo here.  
**

**Enjolras: Stop calling me that!  
**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, shut up, Enjy.  
**

**Enjolras: *Death glare*  
**

**Me: So, just read and review please!  
**

Chapter 1

It was two weeks since the fall of the barricade, and Eponine was bored. She was used to being active each day, working incredibly hard for every tiny scrap of bread, not lying around on her back doing nothing.

At first, it had been nice to just lie down and have meals brought to her, but after two or three days, it had gotten annoying. Especially since Enjolras insisted on waking her up each morning, only for her to just sit or lie there, still in bed, bored out of her skull. Why wake her up when she wasn't going to do anything, anyway? Sure, it got rid of the nightmares, but still!

At least in the past week, he had finally relented and allowed her to walk as far as the living room for a change of scenery. She had to admit that it was an improvement, but not a major one. There still wasn't much to do, save for talk to Enjolras, who had decided to dedicate his days to interrogating her.

Today, however, was different. Enjolras had left for the first time since the barricade, and she was alone. Freedom was hers at last. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage, and with Enjolras gone, there was nothing to keep her there.

It was her shoulder that had been shot, after all, not her leg, she reasoned. And the wound was healing well. So why shouldn't she go out for a walk?

The more she thought about it, the better the idea sounded. It was a chance to finally escape! Despite the luxury of a real bed, and decent meals, she missed the streets. True, she had only really spent a few nights out there, on occasions when she hadn't earned enough money and her father had refused to let her inside for the night as punishment, and the night when she had left her father forever, but it was the closest thing to a home she'd had since she was a child.

Living with Enjolras did not feel like a home to her at all. She was too uncomfortable around him after the events of the barricade. He had told her that he loved her, and she had turned him down in a way that she knew was possibly even crueler than anything Marius had ever done to her. And each time she looked at him she would be painfully reminded of it and would feel as though a thousand knives were stabbing her in the heart.

She didn't know why it hurt so much, but it did, and she couldn't live with it. Which was why she was taking this opportunity to leave.

She carefully pulled off the plain green dress she had been given by Joly, choosing instead to wear her boy clothes, which, thankfully, were still there. She once again tucked her long auburn hair, which was a little less tangled and dirty now, up under her cap, then gathered her things. She had no intention of ever returning here. She had no intention of ever seeing Enjolras again, for that matter. It would be too painful.

She opened the door, which, thankfully, had been left unlocked. No doubt he had expected her to just stay put. She stepped outside, and, with a sigh, took one last look back before turning away and leaving.

Enjolras was completely dumbfounded as he walked inside and found his house to be ridiculously quiet. He knew right away that something was wrong.

"Eponine?" he called quietly, but there was no answer. He turned to look at Courfeyrac, Joly, and Grantaire, but they seemed just as confused as he was.

"Maybe she's just sleeping?" Grantaire suggested with a shrug.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, doubtful. He knew Eponine, and was quite certain that she wouldn't be asleep at three in the afternoon. He crossed the living room, opened the door to the room she'd been staying in, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean, 'she's gone'?" Courfeyrac asked, raising an eyebrow. "How on Earth would she be able to leave? I thought she was injured."

"It was her shoulder that was injured, not her leg," Joly reminded him politely. "And considering that Enjolras clearly left the door unlocked, as he didn't need to unlock it when we arrived here, she therefore rather easily left through the front door."

Enjolras rolled his eyes as Grantaire snickered at him. "It's not funny, Grantaire, she could get herself hurt!"

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that you seem to be rather interested in Eponine," Courfeyrac commented, smirking at Enjolras.

Enjolras' jaw dropped, and he tried to ignore the heat that he could feel rushing to his cheeks. "I'm only interested in her safety," he replied, more sharply than he had intended, making Joly raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Only her safety?" Grantaire asked. "I've never seen you act like this about anyone!"

"Of course you haven't, wine-cask, you're too drunk!" Enjolras snapped.

"I've never seen you like this either, Enjolras, and unlike Grantaire, I actually spend most of my time sober," Courfeyrac said, leaping to Grantaire's defense. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love with Eponine."

If looks could kill, Courfeyrac would have died then and there.

"I. Am. _Not_. In love. With anyone but Patria!" Enjolras said venomously.

"Are you sure about that, 'Ras?" Courfeyrac asked slyly, leaning against the wall. "The fact that your face is almost as red as that beloved vest of yours says otherwise.

Enjolras scowled. "I'm sure that you have something better to do than torment me, and I have a missing girl to find."

"She's not a girl anymore, Enjolras," Joly told him. "She was a girl when we all met her, but she's grown up since then. She's a woman now. And I think you might finally be beginning to realize that. Just make sure you don't hurt her, 'Ras. She's gone through enough in her life."

Enjolras waited until his friends had left, and then slumped against the wall with a sigh. He hated to admit it, but they were right, especially Joly. Eponine had changed drastically in the year or so since he'd met her. Back then, she had just been a scrawny 16 year old girl who spent all her time being blatantly in love with Marius, yet not saying so. Yet somehow during that year, she'd grown up and revealed a captivating personality that had made him decide at some point – he wasn't sure when – that Marius was in idiot for not returning her feelings.

She had still seemed like nothing more than a silly little girl a year ago, but now, he saw her as an amazing young woman. And somehow, that thought terrified him far more than the barricades ever had.


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Not the best, in my opinion, but whatever. It works for me. Also, I was writing while sick, and with my mind blown, as I just found out while writing that in the season 3 finale of MLP Twilight apparently turns into an alicorn. My immediate response was, naturally, WTF?! OMFG!  
**

**Enjolras: You watch My Little Pony?  
**

**Me: What can I say? Friendship really is magic, and it teaches people to love and tolerate.  
**

Chapter 2

Eponine smiled as she walked down the streets of Saint-Michel. It had been three days since she had left Enjolras, and she was, for the most part, happy to be back out on the streets. She felt free there, and felt like she belonged. She knew deep down that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. Things had changed between herself and Enjolras, and she couldn't stay there anymore.

However, at the same time, she somehow missed him and felt guilty about leaving. He cared about her, and might be worried. She frowned at the thought, and shrugged it off, just like she always did when she remembered that. It didn't matter to her anymore.

This was her life, the streets, fighting to survive. Not sleeping under the same roof as some bourgeois man. She had given up that dream now. Marius didn't matter, Joly didn't matter, Enjolras didn't matter; none of them did. Her only regret was giving up her brother. She knew that if Gavroche knew where she was, nothing she told him would keep him from informing Les Amis of where she was, and she would be right back under their watchful eyes, stuck in a life that she knew could never be. So she avoided him as much as she avoided all of the others.

She considered herself incredibly lucky that she had yet to run into her father or a member of his gang. She thought that she had spotted Claquesous once, but he hadn't noticed her, thankfully. She hated to think what could have happened if he'd seen her.

She hadn't changed her outfit or removed her cap at all during those few days. She was too afraid to. While sleeping, her cap would come off, but she would always put it right back on, covering her long hair, first thing the next day. Being recognized would be disastrous, and she knew it.

She sighed and continued walking, fighting back the tears that suddenly threatened her. Trying to forget everything that had happened in the past few months was more painful than she liked to admit.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Gavroche walking happily, Montparnasse not far behind the boy. Gavroche clearly wasn't aware that he was being followed. Just then, Montparnasse glanced in her direction and smirked.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Had Montparnasse recognized her? No sooner had she wondered that than 'Parnasse suddenly grabbed Gavroche and dragged him into an alley.

Without a second thought, Eponine ran after them. No one hurt her little brother. Especially not Montparnasse.

Enjolras and Marius were walking through Paris together, although Enjolras was seriously wishing he were anywhere but there. Even the moon would be preferable. Marius was, once again, babbling about his golden-haired angel.

"I am so excited, Enjolras! I proposed to her last night, and she said yes-"

"You've told me a hundred times, Marius, I know that you and Collette-"

"Cosette!"

"-are getting married," Enjolras finished, rolling his eyes and ignoring the correction. He had more important things to worry about than getting the name of the fiancé of one of his best friends correct.

For example, Eponine. Even Gavroche didn't know where she was. He was beginning to wonder if she had left Paris or, even worse, died.

Marius smirked at him. "Thinking about Eponine?"

Enjolras glared at him. "Obviously! She could be hurt, or dead, but somehow, you don't even seem to care!"

Marius sighed. "I've known 'Ponine for years, Enjolras. She's tough, she can take care of herself-"

"She nearly got killed on the barricade."

"You're overthinking things, Enjolras. But that's perfectly natural for a man in love-"

"I am _not_ in love with her!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Marius replied with a grin. Enjolras scowled, knowing that Marius was, unfortunately, right. He did love Eponine, but after what she had told him the morning after the night at the barricades, he really wished that he didn't.

He was about to try to change the topic when an all-too familiar figure ran past, nearly making his heart stop.

He wouldn't have recognized them if not for the feminine face that clearly contrasted the loose, boyish clothes, or the cap that he had seen her wear so often.

"Eponine," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Marius asked, turning to look at him. "Finally admitting you love her?"

"No, never," Enjolras retorted, knowing very well that it was a lie. "I think I just saw her."

Marius' eyes widened. "We'd better go after her, then." Enjolras simply nodded, and ran towards the alley that he had watched her disappear into.

Eponine followed Montparnasse and the no longer struggling Gavroche down the alley. Her heart pounded violently in her chest. _What did he do to my brother?_

He finally stopped about halfway down the alley and threw the now unconscious Gavroche to the ground and smirked at Eponine.

"Leave him alone, 'Parnasse," she hissed furiously.

"It's good to see you too, Eponine," he said mockingly. "But let's be honest, I would enjoy seeing you even more if you weren't wearing those ridiculous boy clothes." He walked towards her and pressed her against a wall.

She felt her cheeks burn with rage and her hands balled up into fists. She was about to give him a scathing retort when a familiar voice startled her.

"Eponine!"

She groaned inwardly. _No, not Enjolras! Why him?_

She turned her head, glaring at not only him, but Marius as well. _Great. They're both here. But on the other hand, now I can finally give Marius a piece of my mind! After dealing with 'Parnasse, of course. Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_

She turned her attention back to Montparnasse, who looked rather annoyed at the arrival of the two men.

"She's busy," he growled at them. Eponine took the opportunity provided by his distraction lift her knee, striking him right where she knew it would hurt him the most.

"Clearly you didn't learn your lesson the last time!" she snarled at him. "A pity I didn't kill you then!" She watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground, swearing at her, then kicked him in the face. "That was for trying to hurt Gavroche!" she told him viciously before running over to her brother.

"You see? I told you 'Ponine could take care of herself!" she heard Marius tell Enjolras.

Marius. The very thought of his name made her quiver in rage. She was half tempted to just leave Gavroche and snap at Marius then and there, but her brother needed her more at that moment. She carefully lifted him up, or, at least, tried to. Les Amis had clearly made sure he'd been eating well in the past few weeks, whereas she was still weak, and her shoulder hadn't quite healed fully.

She sighed, not sure how to go about asking them for help, and looked up at them, biting her lip.

She was startled to find that Enjolras was already beside her.

"Come on, we'll take him back to my flat," he told her. She simply nodded, not sure what to say in response. Then she saw Marius approaching them, smiling rather stupidly at her, and she knew exactly what to say.

"Will Marius be going too?" she asked.

Enjolras glanced at her, rather surprised by the question. "Yes."

"Good," she said, frowning. "There are some things that I would like to say to him."


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was a major pain to write. I also wanted to include a confrontation between Cosette and Eponine, but it wasn't going to fit in unfortunately. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Eponine did the best she could to keep herself under control as she walked back towards Enjolras' flat with him and Marius, Gavroche limp in Enjolras' arms. Every now and then, Marius would glance at her, a nervous expression on his face, making her wonder if he had heard her comment to Enjolras before about wanting to talk to him. The words had been friendly enough, but her tone had been venomous. During the walk there, they had run into Cosette and her father, and Cosette had somehow ended up joining them. Eponine had barely paid attention to how it had happened, she had been too busy trying not to glare at the blonde.

The Lark, she had called her when they were children. Lark. She looked more like a kitten now. Sweet and innocent; a mixture of beautiful and adorable. Everything Eponine wished she could be.

She bit her lip as they walked in order to keep herself from yelling at Marius then and there, especially as he and Cosette were contentedly whispering to each other and giggling. A single glance at Enjolras told her that he felt very awkward in the position he was in, carrying an unconscious Gavroche as he walked with a pair of lovebirds and a visibly furious gamine.

"I'm really sorry about this," she said to him after a while. Enjolras looked at her, visibly surprised by her words. She smirked.

"What's this? Did I just surprise the marble prince?" she asked him teasingly.

Enjolras simply smiled at her. "You almost always surprise me, Eponine," he replied. "But really, there's no need to apologize. Just try not to kill him with Cosette present, please."

"No promises," Eponine replied, narrowing her eyes. They had reached Enjolras' house, and the lovebirds clearly weren't paying attention. Sighing, Eponine pushed the door open, since Enjolras was carrying Gavroche, and Marius was too absorbed with his blonde angel to be useful.

The group entered the flat, and Enjolras carried Gavroche to the spare room, Eponine trailing behind him, leaving Marius and Cosette behind.

"So what exactly do you plan on saying to Marius?" Enjolras asked her, and Eponine shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. The fact that Cosette is here is bound to make it difficult, though."

Enjolras nodded. "Well, good luck."

Eponine blinked. "You aren't going to ask me why I left, or tell me off about it?" She had been expecting for him to reprimand her.

Enjolras gazed at her intently. "Not yet. I know you've been eager to yell at him. And the sooner you get it over with, the less harsh it will be."

Eponine smiled grimly. "I should probably go talk to him then."

Enjolras nodded. "I'll stay with Gavroche."

Eponine bit her lip, looking at the floor for a moment, then looked back up at him. "Thank you, Enjolras. I- I don't know what I would have done without you."

She then quickly left the room without waiting for a response, and headed towards Marius and Cosette, hands clenched tightly into fists. This was not going to be a pleasant confrontation.

She found them standing in the middle of the room, their arms around each other, gazing into each other's eyes intently, whispering and giggling quietly. Eponine rolled her eyes in disgust, and cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem."

They quickly jumped apart and looked at her, blushing. Eponine frowned at the sight of what appeared to be a smudge of lipstick on Marius' cheek.

"Eponine!" Marius said happily, although the happiness sounded forced. No doubt he was upset that he and Cosette had been interrupted. "I don't believe I've had the chance to introduce you properly to Cosette."

"You haven't. The last time we met we were all in a bit of a shock," Eponine replied dryly, folding her arms across her chest. "And then there was the revolution…" Her voice trailed off as she gazed intently at Cosette, wondering if Marius would have fallen for her if she looked more like his beloved angel.

As she looked at Cosette, she knew exactly why Marius loved her. Cosette was beautiful, far more beautiful than her. She clearly hadn't missed a single meal since she had been taken away from the Thenardiers, and her complexion was perfect, as was her golden hair. And Eponine could tell just by looking at her that she was gentle and kind. Cosette was clearly perfect, inside and out.

Whereas Eponine was the opposite, and she knew it. She was hardly beautiful with her tangled auburn bush that was growing out of her head, and she was scrawny from barely ever eating enough. And her skin was covered with a layer of grime. The two weeks that she had been at Enjolras' house had fixed some of the problems, so she was a little less skinny, and a bit cleaner, but she was still no match for Cosette. Especially since many of her bruises and scars had yet to fade.

Marius grinned sheepishly. "Well, Eponine, this is Cosette, my beloved."

"And his fiancé," Cosette added quickly, turning her head to beam up at Marius, who nodded happily.

"And my fiancé," he agreed.

Eponine's eyes widened momentarily, and she nodded curtly. "Lovely to meet you," she said slowly, careful to control her tone.

"And Cosette, this is Eponine, one of my best friends. We have her to thank for our love," he said happily, clearly oblivious to the dark looks the two young women were exchanging.

He didn't know it, but they had met before as children, and still remembered each other, and had met again when Eponine had delivered a letter directly to Cosette. And that meeting had been rather disastrous in Eponine's opinion.

"Enchanté," Cosette said with a half-forced smile.

Marius grinned, looking back and forth between the two. "I'm glad that the two of you are already getting along. I'm certain that you will be good friends!"

That was enough for Eponine. She turned from Cosette to Marius, her eyes narrowing. "Speaking of _friends_, monsieur," she said venomously, "you and I need to talk."

She saw Cosette raise an eyebrow out of the corner of her eye, and realised that she was confused at what was happening. Marius gulped.

"Eponine, could we possibly talk about this later-"

"Absolutely not!" Eponine hissed.

"Marius, what's going on?" Cosette asked, tilting her head as she looked at her fiancé.

"So, he didn't tell you everything I did for him?" Eponine asked, her attention snapping back to Cosette.

"Please, 'Ponine, can't this wait-"

"Don't you 'Ponine' me!" she yelled, advancing murderously towards him as Marius began to back away, realizing just how angry his friend was.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Cosette asked, but neither of them answered.

"We were best friends for years, and I've loved you for the last four years!" she yelled furiously. "Not that you ever noticed or cared! But despite that I tracked down Cosette for you, delivered your messages to her for you, for which you _barely _thanked me, then ran back to the barricade for you-"

"Technically I never asked you to-"

"I could have _died_, Marius, but you clearly didn't care that much!" she shrieked. "When I woke up in the middle of the night at the barricade, it was just in time to hear you moaning about whether or not Cosette would cry or not if you died, and saying that life without her would mean _nothing_. And the next day, you left to go find her without even a second thought for me!" She was trembling with fury now, and she reached one hand up and pulled her cap off of her head. She had loved her cap from the day she had gotten it; it had been a birthday gift from Marius over a year earlier. She had loved it because it had been from him.

"Well, go ahead and marry your precious little Lark!" she spat. "Fine by me! I don't care anymore!" And with that, she threw the cap at his face before turning and storming, out slamming the door behind her.

At the sound of the door slam, Enjolras left the spare room and smirked at the scene before him despite himself. Cosette looked rather dismayed and confused, while Marius appeared to be in complete shock, standing against a wall with his mouth wide open, holding Eponine's old cap.

"Well, I take it that things went rather well," Enjolras commented, leaning against the doorframe.

"What has gotten into her?" Marius wondered aloud after a moment. "I've never seen her like that before!"

"And you wonder why I don't waste my time with women," Enjolras sighed, shaking his head.

"Except for Eponine," Marius retorted.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, reluctant to respond. "She's different," he said after a while.

"She's crazy," Cosette muttered.

Enjolras glanced at the blonde and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Marius. "Just find her and apologize."

"For what?" Marius asked. "I did nothing! She just started screaming at me!"

"And for good reason," Enjolras told him. "Which you would realize if you paid attention to her."

"How was I supposed to know how she felt?" Marius retorted. "It's not like she ever told me!"

"Everyone but you could tell Marius, you were just oblivious," Enjolras explained calmly. "Especially after you met Cadette-"

"Cosette!" Marius corrected.

"Whatever!" Enjolras said in exasperation. "Just go talk to her!"

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Cosette asked, breaking in.

"Eponine's been in love with Marius for years but he was too oblivious to notice even though the rest of us could, he saw you, fell in love despite not even knowing you, got Eponine to find you for him and then deliver messages to you for him, despite the fact that she was in love with him, then she got shot on the barricade. Finally told Marius how she felt, nearly died, Marius was too blindly in love with you to really care after finding out she would live, and now she's furious," Enjolras explained, quickly summarizing. "And now Marius is being too stubborn to just apologize for hurting her."

"I didn't mean to hurt her-"

"That doesn't matter, you should still apologize!" Enjolras snapped.

Marius sighed. "Fine. But on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to admit that you're in love with Eponine," Marius replied with a smirk.

Enjolras glared at him. "Fine. I'm in love with her."

Marius grinned. "I knew it! So why don't you just tell her?"

Enjolras was silent for several moments before replying. "I already did, and it didn't end well." Marius opened his mouth to respond, by Enjolras cut him off. "I admitted it, and that was your condition. Now go apologize!"

Marius sighed, and left to find Eponine while Enjolras looked up at Cosette.

"I apologize that you had to endure this, mademoiselle. But I assure you, it was necessary."

Cosette smiled. "I understand, monsieur. I just hope that this will be the end of all the drama."

"I don't want to hear it, Marius!" Eponine snapped, turning away. She was sitting on the steps outside of Enjolras' home, and Marius was trying to talk to her.

"Eponine, please, I really am sorry!" Marius replied, sighing in slight frustration.

"You should be!"

"I never meant to hurt you so much. I didn't know-"

"Obviously."

Marius sighed. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe, but not yet," Eponine replied. "You're just going to have to wait a bit."

Marius sighed. "Fine. But will you please at least come back inside?"

Eponine scowled and stood, brushing past Marius and back inside. Enjolras and Cosette were staring at her, Enjolras with sympathy, and Cosette with guarded curiosity. She met Cosette's gaze evenly, challenging her to say something, but Cosette remained silent.

Marius walked over to Cosette, and whispered something in her ear briefly before turning his attention back to Enjolras and Eponine.

"We should probably be leaving, it was nice to see you Enjolras, and you Eponine," he said, adding the last bit quickly. He was still holding her cap. He carefully advanced towards her with it, as if he was going to return it.

"Keep it," she said coldly, her gaze icy as she looked at him. "It means nothing to me now. That part of my life is over."

Marius nodded, and returned to Cosette, offering her his arm, which she happily took, leading her to the door.

Once they were gone, Enjolras approached Eponine carefully. "Are you all right?" he asked her gently.

"I'm fine," Eponine replied quietly.

"I'm glad you've given up on him, you deserve better-"

"If by better you mean yourself, I'll have you know that that's why I left in the first place," Eponine replied, cutting him off.

Enjolras sighed. "Eponine, what happened at the barricade… Let's just forget that it ever happened."

"You know as well as I do that that isn't possible," Eponine said quietly.

"Then what do you want to do about it?" Enjolras asked her. "If you have a solution, I'd be more than happy to hear it."

"I- I don't know," she replied. "Thank you for helping my brother, Enjolras. I- I should probably go too-"

"You're not running off again, Eponine. Not with Montparnasse out there. You got lucky this time, but you might not next time," Enjolras told her sharply.

Eponine looked up at him, an annoyed expression upon her face. "So I'm stuck here again?"

"I'm afraid so," Enjolras replied. To his surprise, however, Eponine smiled.

"I suppose I can live with that," she said after a moment. "I should go check on my brother. Merci beaucoup, Enjolras." And with that, she walked up to him, kissed him quickly on the cheek, and went into the spare room to see Gavroche, leaving a very dismayed and confused Enjolras behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

**So... I guess it's been a while. Well, to make up for it, here's a somewhat longer chapter for you. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 4

Marius sighed as he and Cosette made their way slowly back to Cosette's home. Neither was very happy. Cosette was clearly agitated, and Marius was incredibly confused by his encounter with Eponine.

"Why are you friends with her?" Cosette asked suddenly.

Marius was startled by the unexpected question. "What?" he asked, not sure of what else to say.

"Eponine," Cosette began again, "why are you friends with her?"

Marius sighed. He still wasn't entirely sure how that had happened, nor was he sure what had drawn him to the girl in the first place. "That is a rather long story, and parts of it are very personal for Eponine. But if you want, I will tell you what I can without betraying her trust."

"Then please do," Cosette replied, eager to find out why the man she loved was such good friends with the girl who had once tormented her.

"But first, why do you want to know so badly?" Marius asked. "Especially since it seems like you know her from somewhere."

Cosette froze for a moment, not sure how much she should tell Marius. "Well," she began, "she seemed very angry with you earlier, and she and I were children together."

* * *

Enjolras waited for Eponine to return. There were things that he wanted Eponine to tell him. It was clear that she and Cosette somehow knew each other, and, from the looks of it, they had known each other before Marius had met the blonde. He also really wanted to know why Eponine had loved Marius for so long without ever saying anything.

Also, he was very curious about why she had kissed him on the cheek before leaving. She was unlike any other girl – no, woman – that he had ever known.

Finally, she returned. "Gavroche is fine," she said, heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, a bit more sharply than he had intended.

She blinked in surprise, turning. "Home," she replied carefully.

"And just where would that home be?"

She hesitated a moment. "The street."

Enjolras sighed. "That's what I thought. You're staying here, Eponine."

"Oh really?" she asked, crossing her arms, her gaze fiery.

"Yes. You're safer here."

"I can take care of myself."

"Because that's exactly what it looked like when Marius and I found you."

"I would have gotten rid of him eventually!"

"Really?"

Eponine opened her mouth, but no scathing retort emerged as she couldn't think of one. "Fine," she hissed, stalking over to the couch and sitting down angrily.

"Now, care to tell me how you know Cosette?"

Eponine stiffened. "Marius made me deliver letters to her. Surely you knew that?"

He nearly reminded her that she had gone of her own free will, but she was already riled up enough, so he decided not to.

"Eponine, it really seemed to me like you knew her before that. Please, tell me the truth."

She sighed in response, and hesitated a moment before answering. "We were children together."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Enjolras asked. She shook her head.

"Maybe later," she whispered. "I don't want you to think badly of me."

"Eponine, I could never think badly of you," he assured her. "Surely you know that?" She didn't respond.

"All right then, how about Marius? Can you at least tell me why you loved him for so long?"

Eponine smiled ruefully. "For that, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to tell you about my childhood with Cosette."

"Then please, tell me. I want to understand," Enjolras told her gently, his eyes pleading.

Eponine sighed. "Very well, I'll tell you. Like I said, we were children together…"

* * *

"You knew each other as children?" Marius was stunned. Why hadn't Eponine told him?

_"Good God, oh what a rumpus!" Eponine commented, watching as her father continued to slink off away from the scene of the attempted robbery._

_"That girl, who can she be?" Marius wondered aloud. Eponine seemed to ignore him, however._

_"That cop, he'd like to jump us," she laughed. "But he ain't smart, not he!"_

_"Eponine, who was that girl?" he asked her. Eponine knew everything about the streets of Paris, maybe she'd seen his blonde angel before._

_"Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing," she replied off-handedly. So, she didn't know the girl. There appeared to be a hurt look in her eyes, but he brushed it aside. She lived on the streets and rarely got to eat, she had every right to be upset._

_"Eponine, find her for me!" he pleaded. He needed to find her._

_"What will you give me?" she asked with a smirk._

_"Anything!" He was desperate, and knew that Eponine could tell. She was one of his best friends, and could read him like a book. Something that she liked to take advantage of every now and then._

_"Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her," Eponine laughed, beginning to walk away. "Aren't you all delighted now, no, I don't want your money sir..." she said quickly, pushing Marius' hand away as he offered her money. He sighed._

_"Eponine! Do this for me... Discover where she lives, but careful how you go, don't let your father know. 'Ponine! I'm lost until she's found!" Marius pleaded, his eyes wide with longing._

_She smiled, giving in. "You see, I told you so! There's lots of things I know," she told him, and he smiled gratefully before walking away. He knew she would help him…_

Now he knew why she had helped him weeks before, but didn't understand. And with the knowledge that Eponine had known Cosette as a child, he was more confused then ever.

"Marius?" Cosette asked, concern in her eyes.

"Hmm?"

Cosette sighed. "You were so lost in thought that you weren't even paying attention to me," she said with a smile, shaking her head. "What on Earth were you thinking about?"

"The day you and I met, but earlier on, right after I first saw you… the moment that I asked Eponine to find you for me… None of it makes any sense! It did at the time, she was one of my best friends, and I knew I could get her to do anything for me, but now that I know why she would, her helping me to be with you makes no sense."

Cosette looked slightly confused as well. "She helped you find me? But she recognized me the moment she saw me when she brought me a letter from you!" She frowned. "The Eponine I knew as a child had a motive for nearly all of her actions, but I can't think of any that would make sense when combined with her personality."

Marius shook his head. "You said you knew her as a child. Please, tell me. I need to know."

Cosette bit her lip. "The memories really aren't pleasant," she said carefully.

"That much is clear to me, I knew from the first time I met 'Ponine that her parents were terrible people, considering that they slapped her across the face in the middle of the street," Marius replied.

"When I was there, it wasn't only her parents that were terrible to me," Cosette said softly. "Seeing Eponine's little outburst towards you today brought back plenty of childhood memories, none of which were pleasant." She looked at him, concern in her eyes. "I don't want you to think too terribly of Eponine-"

"Anything you tell me can't make me think terribly of her. She risked her life to save me," Marius replied. "Besides, anything she did to you as a child she has more than paid for since coming to Paris."

"Very well then, I will tell you. I was three when my mother left me in the care of the Thenardiers. It was only supposed to be temporary, but the day she left me there was the last time I ever saw her. Eponine was my age, and Azelma was two years younger. Gavroche wasn't born yet. At first, things were OK. But after a few months, everything went wrong…"

* * *

"'Zelma, _no_!" the auburn haired young girl snapped at her little sister who was playing happily with the little blonde girl. "You know what mother said! We are not supposed to play with Cosette!"

"But Nina-"

"No! Come here, Zelma." After a moment, the younger girl obliged, tottering over to her sister, who was frowning viciously at the other blonde one. "She doesn't even belong here!"

"But she's always been here, Nina, isn't she our sister?"

"No, Zelma, she isn't our sister. The only thing you two have in common is hair colour. You and I are _far_ better than her! Maman said so!"

Azelma simply nodded.

Cosette watched sadly as the two sisters walked away, leaving her alone.

"You!" bellowed a sharp voice suddenly. "Clean this mess up now! I want the floors to shine by evening, or else you're in for a beating!"

"Yes, Madame!" she said meekly.

* * *

"Hello, Alouette," Eponine said with a smirk. By the age of six, she was like a miniature, prettier version of her mother: just as ugly in personality, yet far more attractive in appearance. Cosette, however, had become a timid, run-down creature, dreaming of castles hidden in clouds.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," the little blond said shyly in response. "How was school?" Eponine, however, was ignoring her as she walked across the room, choosing instead to play with the light blue ribbon tied around the waist of her dress. After a little while, it had come undone. She smirked.

"Alouette, retie the ribbon," she ordered. Cosette hesitated a moment, glancing out the window.

"But, if I don't finish the floors before dark-"

"Now!"

Cosette ran over and quickly fumbled with the ribbon that was tied around Eponine's waist as Azelma ran into the room.

"Alouette, there's a hole in my skirt! Fix it!" the tiny blonde yelled as Cosette finished the ribbon, then threw the light green skirt at the other girl's face. "It has to be done by tomorrow at noon, I want to wear it to Marie's birthday party!"

Cosette's eyes widened.

"Are those floors done yet, Cosette?" their mother bellowed. Eponine giggled. "Look, Zelma, Alouette's in trouble!"

A small wail came from upstairs.

"Sounds like Gavroche is awake," Azelma commented.

"Great," Eponine muttered. "Come on, 'Zelma, let's go outside, there's so much I want to tell you about school today! Alise and Anne-Claire got into a fight, and Roland called me pretty!"

Eponine smiled as she and her sister ran outside, not a care in her head for the other girl she was leaving behind.

* * *

"No! Please stop! It hurts!" Cosette wailed as again and again the fists came down like a relentless hail upon her small body. She caught a glimpse of Eponine watching with wide eyes. Both girls were seven.

"Ponine!" she heard a small voice exclaim.

"Go upstairs, Zelma," was the only response. It wasn't the Madame that was beating her who said it, but Eponine.

As she watched, the other girl's jaw clenched before she turned away and ran up the stairs, leaving her behind. She would never know what kindness the girl would try to do for her later.

"Maman, please, why did you do that?" Eponine asked later that night.

"Children who misbehave deserve to be punished," her mother responded viciously.

"But surely-"

"Do _you_ want to be punished?" Madame Thenardier asked her daughter in a dangerous growl.

"No," she replied quietly.

"Then mind your own business and forget about Cosette!"

Eponine nodded and turned, bolting from the room and into her Papa's arms. Never again would she doubt her spoiled existence or speak in Cosette's defense, nor would she ever tell the other girl what she had tried to do. Cosette being beaten wasn't her problem.

* * *

It was Christmas eve, when both Eponine and Cosette were eight years old, that both of their lives would change forever. Cosette left with Jean Valjean in exchange for 1500 francs, and grew up to be a beautiful young woman.

Eponine's life became harsher than Cosette's life ever was. Neither girl knew that they would meet again ten years later.

* * *

Marius stared at Cosette, dumbfounded. "And to think I was hoping you would become best friends."

Cosette sighed. "I don't entirely blame her; her parents didn't set a very good example."

"How could they set any sort of good example when they beat their own children in the street and let two of them run away without caring what happens to them? The only reason Eponine didn't leave was because she had no choice, if she ran away, they would have found her and killed her."

"But didn't she run away in order to join you at the barricade?" Cosette asked.

"Yes, which is why she is lucky that Enjolras and I found her when we did," Marius replied grimly. "You're lucky you got away when you did."

Cosette was silent a moment. "I told you how I know Eponine. Your turn. How did you two become friends?"

"I will only tell you what I can of that story. Some parts are very harsh, and I don't know how much Eponine would be okay with me sharing. I don't want her any more angry with me than she already is," Marius replied. Cosette nodded, and Marius began.

"I was twelve, and she was eleven. I was wandering around Paris alone, and I don't remember why exactly, but I went to the poorer parts. Which is where I found her…"

_Marius was sitting on a bench in the poorer neighbourhood of Paris. He liked going there sometimes for some reason. He found it a nice break from the constraints of the bourgeois home he had grown up in._

_"I don't see the point of us coming here, with so little money," he heard a man complaining. "All we have is the measly 50 francs we got for selling the inn and all our furniture. Where are we supposed to go?"_

_"Stop your whining, we might not have the best start here but it's bound to be better than the inn, which has long since failed!" a woman snapped in response. He turned to look, and saw a family of five. A man, a monstrous-looking woman, and three children. Two girls and a boy. _

_The oldest girl looked about the same age as him, and was clearly taking more responsibility for her siblings than their parents were. Despite her impoverished appearance, she was rather pretty, with long auburn hair and dark eyes that held an obvious fire. He realized that she was looking back at him._

_As he watched, the little boy pressed closer to her, whimpering something. The girl put a hand to his forehead, and suddenly looked nervous._

_"Mama, Papa!" he heard her say quickly, "Gavroche is ill, we have to find somewhere to stay!"_

_"Not now, 'Ponine, shut up," her father snapped._

_"But Papa-"_

_"Shut up, I said!"_

_"No!"_

_That earned her a sharp blow to the face, making the other girl, who was blonde, jump, and the little boy whimper before coughing again._

_The girl hardly reacted. As her head swung to the side from the force of the blow, her eyes met his. It was then that he jumped up and ran over to them, determined to help._

_"Excuse me, sir," he said quickly. "But I think I know a place where you can stay."_

_"Do you now?" the man asked dryly, looking at him sceptically._

_"Yes, there's an inn not far from here. It's very cheap, only 5 sous a night," he said quickly in only a single breath._

_"Where is it?" the man asked gruffly._

_"Just there," he replied, pointing at a building just 50 metres away. He knew it wasn't the best place, but it was better than nothing._

_"Eponine, you stay here and watch your siblings. We'll be back in a bit," Thenardier growled, leading his wife away. "And mind you stay put and don't go wandering off, or else!"_

_"Hmph!" was the girl's only response as she tossed her head. "Maybe I should run off and never return," she muttered. "But that would do you two no good," she added, glancing at the little boy and girl who were with her_

_"Are you all right?" Marius asked her._

_"Oh, you're still here," she replied, noticing him. "And yes, I'm fine. I'm used to that by now," she told him grimly._

_"He hits you often?"_

_"On a daily basis. Some father he is," she snarled._

_"He's your father?"_

_"Yes, couldn't you tell by the excess of fatherly love he shows us?" she replied sarcastically. "I wish he weren't!" She quickly glanced to her siblings, who were sitting against a wall staring off into space. "I honestly think I'm putting more effort into raising Azelma and Gavroche than they are."_

_"They're your siblings then, I take it?"_

_"Yes. Azelma is a year younger than me, she's ten. Gavroche is only six." She sighed. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this; you probably don't even want to hear it."_

_"No, it's fine. You're clearly new to Paris, and are therefore in need of a friend." She looked back up at him, surprised. Marius smiled._

_"A friend?" she echoed._

_"Yes, haven't you ever had one before?"_

_"Just Azelma and Gavroche," she replied._

_"Well, I'll be your friend. It's nice to meet you…" he trailed off, not knowing her name._

_"Eponine," she said quickly. "My name is Eponine. Eponine Thenardier." She smiled. "And it's nice to meet you too…"_

_"Marius. My name is Marius Pontmercy," he replied happily._

_"'Ponine! Get over here!" her mother shrieked down the street. "And bring those two other brats of mine with you!"_

_Eponine sighed. "My mother is calling. I'll see you again, I hope, Marius," she told him before grabbing her siblings and racing down the street with them, glancing back quickly as he smiled, waving after her._

Marius sighed. "I think that's all that I should tell you for now. I'm not sure Eponine would be comfortable with me sharing anything more. Her life in Paris has been far too cruel."

Cosette simply nodded. "I don't doubt it. It sounds like things became worse than ever after I left."

"I think they did," Marius replied. He took her hand gently. "But the past is behind us. It's what's happening now that really matters."

* * *

Enjolras watched Eponine closely as she continued speaking. They were sitting side by side on the couch in his flat.

"Marius was the first person I met who showed me any sort of real kindness after we came to Paris. Kindness that I no longer felt I really deserved after how I treated Cosette, and the way my parents treated me made me forget what kindness felt like. And the time I spent with him was a welcome distraction from trying to raise Zelma and Roche, and also a brilliant break from Montparnasse. It was hard not for me to fall in love with him as time went on. But then Cosette showed up again…" There were tears in her eyes as she finished.

Without a second thought, Enjolras wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her as she cried, and was startled at how quickly she relaxed. He wished he knew what to say to her, but he didn't. Thankfully, he didn't have to.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I- I'm not sure what I would do without you right now, and earlier today…" Enjolras smiled as he carefully pulled away so that they were once again face to face.

"Just promise me one thing," he said.

"Anything," she said, biting back her stubbornness. Enjolras had been kinder to her than she deserved, it was only fair of her to agree with him on at least one thing.

"Don't vanish on me again, I'm not sure either of us could handle another scare like the one earlier."

She smiled despite herself. "I promise."

"Good," Enjolras said before pulling her into his arms again, content that for now, at least, she was comfortable around him again.


	6. Chapter 5

**So, this was supposed to be up a week ago, but then there was March Break, so I was out of town for a week, and this story is only saved on my desktop, so, yeah. I kinda couldn't work on it. And, well, I guess the two snowdays in a row that started yesterday mean I don't have an excuse, even with the slight writer's block that wasn't even as big of a problem as I thought it was, so after March Break I got lazy. And that is my excuse. Out of town for a week and laziness. But really, I'm a seventeen year old girl in grade 12. I'm allowed to be lazy once in a while, right?**

Chapter 5

Eponine dragged herself out of bed the next morning. Enjolras had insisted on her taking his bed while he slept on the couch, and as she had been too exhausted to argue, and felt too good after the warm bath he had insisted that she took, she had finally relented. He wouldn't be that lucky that night though, she hoped.

With a sigh, she reached for her old chemise and skirt, only to find that they were gone. Along with her coat. She blinked, astounded. They had just been there the night before. But now they were gone.

"Enjolras!" she shrieked, grabbing a blanket from the bed and wrapping it around herself. "Enjolras!"

* * *

Enjolras was startled awake by a furious, feminine shriek. "Enjolras!" But really, it was the impact of landing on the floor that actually woke him up. He groaned, pulling himself up off the floor.

"Now what?" he muttered, heading towards the room that Eponine was in. He opened the door to find her wrapped in a blanket looking incredibly angry.

"Where are my clothes?" she yelled, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Oh." Was his only response.

"'Oh' what?" she hissed.

"Well, they were old and tattered, so I talked to Joly and-"

"And what?" she asked, still glaring furiously.

"Well, we got rid of your old clothes and got you a new dress…"

"You _what?!_" Enjolras found himself cringing slightly.

"You didn't even bother to ask me how I felt about that?!" Enjolras decided that this was why he had spent so long trying to avoid women. They were very impractical and ridiculous.

"We thought that you would like a new dress, one that's clean and not falling apart," he said gently, praying that she would listen to reason.

Her gaze softened slightly. "Where is the dress?" she asked, her tone still harsh.

"You mean you do want it-"

"It's that or wear this blanket all day! Now where in God's name is that stupid dress?" she practically screamed at him.

Enjolras tried his best to remain calm and not run out of the room to find the dress. The result was that he was very stiff as he went to fetch it. He returned to her room shortly after, deciding he was completely insane for falling for her. He rather stiffly handed her the dress, which was rather plain and pale blue.

She snatched it from him viciously, still glaring at him.

He remained in her room a moment longer, staring at her, waiting for her to say something. What she said, he hadn't been expecting though.

"Why are you still standing there? Get out!" He did as she said, certain that all women were completely insane.

* * *

"Ugh!" Eponine growled in annoyance as she looked at the dress Enjolras had brought her as he left.

She supposed that he was right about her old clothes, they were pretty ratty, and most certainly beyond any hope of repair. But he could have at least talked to her about it rather than nearly giving her a heart attack and making her think for a minute that she would be stuck in a blanket for God only knew how long.

She looked down at the blue satin dress that he had given her. She had to admit, it was rather pretty, and much nicer than her old chemise and skirt. She sighed and dropped the blanket, and put the dress on.

It felt wonderful against her now-clean skin, and when she looked in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. Her face was dirt-free after the bath the night before, although she did still look rather exhausted, and there was still a fading bruise on her left cheek. Her hair was neater than ever – well, not quite, she hadn't brushed it yet, but that could easily be fixed soon – and the dress suited her perfectly. It was plain pale blue with green trim along the edge of the skirt, and sleeves that ended at her elbow in a slight ruffle. The neckline was just an inch below her collarbone, so it thankfully revealed little. Nothing too fancy, but far better than anything she'd owned in years.

She found that she actually rather liked it. She grabbed the comb that Joly had given her almost two months earlier, and began to tug it through her hair. It took her almost an hour, but eventually her persistence won out, and her hair was almost entirely tangle-free.

With a sigh, she set down the comb. It was time to face Enjolras.

* * *

Enjolras was sitting in a chair reading when he heard a door open and the sound of soft footsteps. He lowered the book and looked up to see Eponine, clean and wearing the dress that he and Joly had gotten for her. He immediately had to force himself to remain calm. Despite the fading bruise on her face, and the fact that she was still very underweight, she looked stunning. Her long auburn hair had been carefully combed, and she looked radiant without the dirt and grime covering her skin, especially in the pale blue dress. All that was missing in his opinion was confidence.

"Eponine, you look.." he trailed off, not sure exactly what to say.

The corner of her lip twitched in slight amusement. "Like a dressed up street rat?" she suggested.

He quickly shook his head. "No, definitely not. You look… beautiful."

Eponine laughed, clearly not believing him. "There's no need to lie, Enjolras." She was looking at the floor now, and Enjolras couldn't help but grin. Eponine, of all people, was shy.

"I'm not lying," he promised, walking over to her and placing both hands on her shoulders. Surprised, she looked up at him. "I could never see you as anything less than beautiful."

He felt his heart flutter and his stomach flip as she smiled at him briefly, but then she stepped away, turning her face away from him, and his heart sank. Things still hadn't changed.

But she had smiled at him, and that was a start.


	7. Chapter 6

**Two updates within two days! Wow, I'm good! And I wrote an essay in that time as well! I hope that his makes up for my March Break laziness, and that I get more than one review this time? Please?**

Chapter 6

It had been three days since the dress incident, and Eponine had done her best to distance herself from Enjolras. The fact that he had since thrown himself into working on new speeches for when he met with the King and the other members of the government to try to arrange a compromise was certainly helping, in Eponine's opinion. But she was once again growing bored with sitting inside all day.

She desperately needed air and something to do. She had considered reading, but most of Enjolras' books were in a language other than French or had big fancy words that she wasn't used to. She had learned to read and write when she was younger, but not for very long. She'd only gone to school for about two years before Cosette had left and she had been pulled out to start doing chores, and she could only remember a little. Unfortunately, with Enjolras still in the flat nearly 24/7, only leaving to go to the café every few days and insisting on bringing her with him to keep an eye on her, she was stuck inside.

So she did the only thing she could think of: she drove him crazy.

Enjolras was reading a book with the most ferocious intensity she'd ever seen. She hadn't thought that it was possible to be so focussed on a book. She found it a little ridiculous. It looked to her like his eyes were about to burn a hole through the book. A smirk crossed her face. It would be only too fun to distract him.

She leaned over and began to tap her fingers on the coffee table that was between herself and Enjolras, who sat in the chair opposite her. His focus remained unbroken. She frowned and continued tapping. Still no result. So she began to hum as well. A slight twitch was visible from the corner of his mouth, but nothing else.

Her eyes narrowed. She would break the marble statue somehow. She shifted from humming to whistling. He glanced up.

"Will you please stop that?"

"I'm bored!" she whined. He flinched slightly at the whining, and she smirked. "So that's what annoys you. _Whining_!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

He glared at her for a good minute, and then turned his attention back to his book.

"_Enjolras..._" she whined. That did the trick. The book was down and he was out of the chair advancing towards her within three seconds. And he did not look happy.

It took no more than ten seconds for her to be standing with her back against the wall with Enjolras' hands on her shoulders as he glared at her. She was smirking at him.

"What are you trying to do, scare me?" she taunted. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, you're too much of a gentleman!" She was right, and he knew it. She could tell that he knew it. He suddenly looked doubtful, as if he didn't know exactly what he was planning to do. She was thoroughly amused by the situation.

The amusement didn't last for long though. In the following silence, she quickly became aware of her heart fluttering in her chest, and she felt as though her stomach were doing flips. She could tell from the fact that he appeared to be forcing the calm expression on his face that he felt similar.

Eponine found herself thinking back to the night at the barricade. It had been very similar to what was happening now. She began to tremble, wondering what was going through his head. Was he also thinking back to that night?

She felt regret pierce her heart like a knife. She had gotten his hopes up that night, but had changed her mind in the morning. She had the sudden desire to close the distance between them, to kiss him, but could she? What if she changed her mind again? What if he had changed his mind since then? But somehow, from the way he was looking at her, she knew he hadn't.

She bit her lip for a second before speaking, finally breaking the silence. "Enjolras, about that night at the barricade-"

"Don't," he cut her off firmly, pain suddenly filling his eyes for a moment before he hid it again behind his impenetrable marble mask. "It doesn't matter."

"But I-" he ignored her, releasing her shoulders and turning, walking back to his chair and picking up his book. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She sighed as he resumed reading, giving only the briefest possible glance to show he had heard her. There was just no reasoning with him. And why would he even want to reason with her anyway, after she had told him she loved him, changed her mind almost immediately after, and had then proceeded to probably drive him entirely mad over the past few weeks she had been staying with him.

But, then again, he hadn't thrown her out on the streets, and was still far kinder than anyone else, even Marius, had ever been to her, save for her brother, perhaps.

The longer she watched him read, the more certain she became that she had made a mistake the morning after the barricade. She loved him. She really, truly loved him, more than she had ever loved Marius. And while the thought scared her, she knew that there was no way she could keep pretending that she didn't.

Without a second thought, she crossed the room and perched herself on the arm of his chair and pulled the book out of his hands. Startled, Enjolras turned to look at her as she set the book down on the table before leaning over to press her lips to his.


	8. Chapter 7

**Kinda short - OK, a lot short, but I've been really moody since I sprained my ankle rather badly last Sunday at Youth Group, and I only started being able to walk on it again yesterday. Also, I'm terrible with romance, it's my friend Katelyn who's good at that stuff and really wants a boyfriend and everything, but I'm the writer and the one with a boyfriend - the latter part of that statement still baffles me to this day, and has been doing so for over two years now, but he's insane, so it kind of makes sense. And yes, I have both a serious fear of being in/writing romantic situations, yet I have a boyfriend. Can you guys wrap your heads around that, because I can't. And that is why it took me over a week to write this, even though it's ridiculously short. I injured myself and I suck at writing romance. Oh, and Happy Easter! Although here in my hometown, the weather was more of a "Merry Christmas" because I live in freaking NW Ontario, which is the middle of nowhere in Canada, South Ontario doesn't care about us, so we may as well be our own province, and we tend to get a lot of snow. Like, ten centimetres of it yesterday and another two-three feet about a week or two ago. And I'm rambling again. Just R&R and ignore the semi-crazed authoress.**

Chapter 7

Eponine wasn't sure who was more surprised by her actions. Enjolras, or herself, even though she was the one who had just kissed him.

Startled by her own boldness, she quickly pulled away, her eyes wide, then had to supress her laughter. Enjolras was gaping at her like a fish out of water.

For a long while, neither of them moved or said anything. They were both too surprised by what had just transpired. Then Eponine finally found her voice and ended the silence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Is that why you wanted to talk about that night at the barricade?" Enjolras asked, cutting her off, regaining his composure.

Eponine opened her mouth to respond, then shut it again, instead choosing to simply nod.

Again, silence.

Neither of them seemed to know exactly what to do. In the end, Enjolras made the choice to speak.

"Sorry, but a bit of an explanation about exactly what is going on would be appreciated," he said after a while. Eponine bit her lip in response.

"Well, that night at the barricade, I- I just felt so certain then, but after, when I was thinking straight, I- I just felt so scared. I'm so used to people hurting me, and I didn't want to have to deal with that again. That's why I said what I did that morning. But since then, I've realized you're different, Enjolras. I know now that you would never hurt me. Enjolras, I-" she cut herself off, biting her lip again, not sure exactly how to say it, how to tell him that she loved him.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked, leaning closer. Eponine felt her heartbeat quicken, and was sure that it was so loud he could hear it.

"I- I love you," she finally managed to mumble.

He smirked, and she loved and hated him for it at the same time. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I love you," she said again, and he quickly kissed her in response, wrapping his arms around her waist. After several long moments, Enjolras pulled away, a smile on his face.

"I love you, too, Eponine."

***Edit* I got 17 reviews last chapter. Never, to any chapter of any of my stories, have I gotten more than ten or eleven, maybe twelve reviews to a chapter. But I got 17. A new personal record!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, what an interesting week I've had. Went to school, argued with my fish, broke up with my boyfriend, started young drivers (two years late), had a nice sleepover with one of my bffs, played Catan with my family, and stayed home sick today. All in all, it was a good week. And yes, I had an argument with my fish. But what can I say? He's the most spoiled fish in my hometown.**

Chapter 8

Enjolras smiled as he opened his eyes and reached over to brush a stray lock of hair from Eponine's face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. After the kiss, they had spent all day and most of the night awake talking as they sat together on the couch, and eventually Eponine had fallen asleep with her head resting on his chest. He had been fine with that for a while, but he soon became tired too, at which point he had lifted her carefully and brought her to bed.

He was rather pleasantly surprised to find that he had slept better with her beside him. It felt natural, as if it was meant to be.

"Enjolras?"

He grinned. He loved the way his name sounded when she said it. "Good morning," he said, still smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

She chose to ignore his question, her eyes still shut, yet still somehow knowing where she was. "Why am I in your bed with you?"

He resisted the urge to laugh at her question and confused expression as she opened her eyes. "You fell asleep on the couch while we were talking, and there was no way I was leaving you there all night."

She relaxed a bit, clearly remembering the events of the day before, and relaxed even more as she realized she was still dressed. "Sorry about my reaction, but since the last thing I remembered was sitting on the couch with you listening to you talk about some speech you were working on, and then I woke up here… Well, you'd be confused too."

He chuckled and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You didn't answer my question. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," she replied, shifting closer to him, shutting her eyes again, surprising him at how comfortable she was at being so close to him when he was only half dressed. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and stay there all day, but he knew he couldn't, so he pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head before getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, frustrated that he had moved, lifting her head from the pillow to try to glare at him.

He laughed as he pulled a shirt on. "Eponine, it's nearly eight. Les Amis will all be heading over to the café within the next hour."

"So?"

"So, I should probably be there. We can't stay in here forever." He smirked at her. He could see that she knew he was right, and, based on the fact that she was trying very hard to glare at him, wasn't happy about it.

He walked over to her, buttoning up his shirt, and, sitting on the bed next to her, kissed her cheek gently. "For someone who was rather confused about where she woke up this morning, you seem pretty comfortable."

"Considering that I'm not used to such nice sleeping arrangements, can you blame me? I've spent several nights on the streets, and even when I did have a roof over my head, I was usually trying not to put all of my weight on the bruises my father would give me, so it was hard to be comfortable."

He looked at her, a mock-pout on his face. "So it has nothing to do with me?"

She smirked. "Can't have you getting too confident now, can we?"

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, 'Ponine, get up. You've been wanting a change of scenery, haven't you? You can either go to the café with me, or stay here all day. Your choice."

She groaned, and finally sat up. "Fine."

He stood and left the room briefly. "Joly brought this over two days ago. He thought you might like another dress, and if you want, we can get you more later on the way back. Go put it on, you've been wearing the same dress for three days."

She glared at the dress. "It's blue."

He glanced down at the dress, then back up at Eponine. True, the dress was a very pale blue colour, and pale blue was a typically girly colour, but he didn't see what the problem was.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, Grantaire and the fact that pale blue is so utterly girly and feminine is the problem."

Enjolras thought hard, trying to mentally connect Grantaire and pale blue. It wasn't working.

"Your other dress is blue, too, almost the same shade-"

"Yes, but I wasn't anywhere near Grantaire, and this one is way less frilly and lacey!"

"I really fail to see the problem-"

"Remember when I helped you bring Grantaire back here when he was ridiculously drunk a few weeks ago, shortly before the barricade?"

"Yes."

"And that comment he made about us sleeping together?"

"Yes."

"Chances are when we get there he'll already be drunk, and see us walk in together with me wearing that ridiculous girly pale blue dress, and God knows what comments he'll make!"

"Yes, but that will be because he's drunk," Enjolras replied. He was trying hard not to laugh. Eponine was blowing the whole thing way out of proportion. "It's just a dress, even if it is blue and frilly. Just put it on!"

"Ugh!" She walked over, clearly frustrated, grabbed the dress, and left the room to change.

Enjolras sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. He loved her stubbornness, but this was ridiculous! Were all girls so picky about clothing? He knew his sister was, although with his sister, the more lace and frills, the better, whereas Eponine had appeared to love the plain pale blue and green dress, yet had fought with him over wearing the lacy one.

"Women," he muttered as he put on a clean pair of trousers. A few minutes later, Eponine returned. His jaw dropped.

"I look ridiculous," she said immediately.

"You look anything but ridiculous," he replied. Now that she was wearing the dress, he could see why she was worried that Grantaire might make a rude comment – it was the sort of dress a particularly self-absorbed bourgeois girl might wear – but she looked rather pretty in it. But he thought she would look beautiful in anything, as he paid more attention to her face than her clothing.

The skirt of the dress was long and pale blue, with a bit of slightly darker blue frill, as was the top, and the sleeves were also pale blue with darker blue frill at the end. White lace ran along the top of the dress, and her face held an expression of utter disdain. "I look like Cosette, only my hair isn't blonde. That is literally the only difference. Oh, and I'm probably also a bit skinnier than her, too." Enjolras remained silent, not trusting himself to say anything. He really didn't understand women, and didn't want to say something that would set her off. She smirked then. "Here's hoping Marius isn't stupid enough to somehow mistake me for her."

Enjolras smiled, relieved that she had calmed down a bit. "There's the Eponine I fell in love with," he said, waling over and wrapping his arms around her. "And don't worry, as soon as we're done at the café, we can get you dresses that you don't feel completely ridiculous in. Joly told me that Musichetta can't wait to meet you."

"Just so long as she has a more interesting personality than Cosette," Eponine replied.

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure that you'll like her."

**It is only in the last century that pink became a girly colour and blue became more masculine. It used to be the other way around, as blue - in particular, light blue - was seen as soft and feminine, while pink was a lighter shade of red, which was very masculine. Then Hitler came along and screwed everything up, including which colours were feminine and which ones were masculine. One of his symbols of hatred was the pink triangle, which he forced homosexuals to wear, because Hitler hated basically everyone so everyone had a symbol to wear to show that they were hated. And that is why pink is now a feminine colour and light blue isn't. Because Hitler was an asshole. And because Hitler hadn't screwed the entire world over in 1832 Paris, France, light blue was still a feminine colour, which is why Eponine had a hissy-fit over it in this chapter, and now you know something that you most likely probably never needed to know in the first place, and something I only know because I am friends with a walking encyclopedia of random facts nobody really needs to know. You're welcome.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here you go, another chapter! Probably the last one I will be posting at the age of seventeen, as I really don't feel like writing more tonight, and won't have any chance to write more until Sunday, and my birthday is Saturday, so... Yeah. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 9

Eponine felt aware of every eye on her as she walked down the street with Enjolras. The dress was too frilly, too lacy, too poofy! It was just too much, period. She found herself desperately longing for her old clothes, even if they _were _ragged, torn, dirty, and basically not good for anything anymore. At least people didn't stare at her quite so much when she wore them.

"Calm down, you look fine," Enjolras muttered as they approached the door.

"You're a man, you don't understand," she hissed in response.

"You're right, I don't, I actually think that you're being a bit ridiculous," Enjolras replied. "Now come one, let's just go inside. I told you that you can see Musichetta later and get new clothes. But for now, you're just going to have to deal with it."

Eponine scowled, but didn't say anything else. They were both stubborn, and the argument would probably last forever if she did, and she was pretty sure that, being a man, he would never understand what the problem was.

"Eponine!" Grantaire yelled drunkenly as she walked through the café door with Enjolras. "You actually look like a girl for once!"

Eponine's eyes flashed with anger. "I can still knock you out with a single blow though!" she snapped back without a single moment's hesitation. That shut Grantaire right up, until he saw Enjolras with her.

"Wait, don't tell me: You and Enjolras are actually together! Aha! I knew it!"

Eponine scowled and rolled her eyes. "What did I just tell you Grantaire?"

"Who cares!" the drunk replied cheerfully, raising his bottle over his head. "You got his attention away from Patria! This calls for a celebration!"

"Shut up wine-cask," Enjolras replied before Eponine could make another biting remark. "Yes, 'Ponine and I are together now, but that is no reason for you to practically drown yourself with your stupid alcohol."

At that, the rest of Les Amis turned their astounded gazes on their leader and Eponine.

"So Grantaire is actually right and not more drunk than usual?" Courfeyrac asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eponine snorted. "Probably both. I don't think I've ever seen Grantaire so drunk before noon."

Marius chose that exact moment to walk in. "I've told Enjolras and Eponine this already, but now I want to tell the rest of you!" he announced, ignoring the fact that no one was paying any attention to him. "Cosette and I are engaged!"

"Shut up, Marius, there's bigger news here already," Courfeyrac replied.

"What could be better than that?" Marius asked, looking rather confused.

"Pony and Enjy are together," Grantaire replied, trying to walk over to Marius but falling on his face instead.

"For the hundredth time Grantaire, do _not_ call me that!" Eponine snapped at the drunk while Enjolras scowled and rolled his eyes before going to help his friend get off the floor. Marius, however, looked like he was about to pass out.

"What? 'Ponine… Enj… What?" Marius spluttered, swaying slightly in his shock. "How… When… What?"

Enjolras looked up at him and simply rolled his eyes again before continuing to try to get Grantaire to wake up, as the drunk had passed out upon hitting the floor. Everyone else was looking at Eponine and Marius, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"We're together. Yesterday. We kissed. You're an idiot. End of story," Eponine replied without a moment's hesitation. Marius seemed hardly able to comprehend her.

"I don't believe this. This is some sort of practical joke. You with Enjolras, and wearing _that_? Nice one guys. I'm going for a walk," Marius said after a moment. Well, that certainly proved to be the last thing he should have said.

"Excuse me?" It was one thing to have Eponine yelling at you, but for her voice to be so deadly calm was another thing altogether. It was far more terrifying, and when Marius turned around to see a deadly expression that matched her voice perfectly, he found himself nearly fearing for his life. No one crossed a Thenardier, even if it was Eponine. "First off, the dress is not my fault, and it is the last thing I wanted to wear – no offense, Joly, but were the lace and frills necessary? Secondly, what's so hard about the whole thing to believe? That I'm actually happy and in a relationship with someone, or is it that that someone is Enjolras, the Marble Statue with no emotions – sorry Enj, but everyone thought that for ages."

"Really, no emotions at all?" Joly had been too startled to comment about the dress, and, after seeing her in it, had decided a split second later the whole thing had been a mistake, so he wasn't offended at all, but the no emotions comment had gotten to Enjolras.

"Sorry, Enjolras, but it is true," Courfeyrac replied, as Eponine had clearly ignored him. She was too busy glaring rather intimidatingly at Marius.

"Well, kind of both, and really, the dress is actually rather pretty on you- you actually look like a girl!" Marius stuttered, only to find himself lying on his back seeing stars a split second after Eponine's fist connected with his face.

"I can't believe that all these years I've been best friends with a complete idiot!" she yelled as he tried to sit up.

"Does the fact that I have no idea what I said to set you off help?" Marius asked, making Eponine glare at him again. He flinched involuntarily.

"I really doubt that," Combeferre said, answering for Eponine, who was seething with fury.

Enjolras sighed. "And you all said I know nothing about women," he commented.

"Can you blame us? Up until now you've been completely indifferent to them!" Courfeyrac replied.

"And I'm beginning to wonder if it was with good reason," Joly whimpered as Eponine continued to shriek at Marius. "Thank God Musichetta isn't like that."

"Speaking of which," Enjolras said, "maybe I should have left Eponine with Musichetta instead of bringing her there later."

"That might have been a good idea," Combeferre commented. "I'm not sure how much longer Marius is going to last. Sure he's been annoying by rambling about Cosette nonstop, but he doesn't deserve to be killed."

"I'm not rescuing him," Courfeyrac said with a smirk. "And if you ask me, he did have it coming. You, Enjolras, are very lucky."

Enjolras sighed and rolled his eyes. "I doubt that we'll accomplish anything while Eponine is busy screaming at Marius. I'll bring her to Musichetta now." He walked over and grabbed Eponine's wrist just in time to stop her from slamming the book over Marius' head. "Come on, Eponine, let's go introduce you to Musichetta. You can spend the day getting new clothes with her," he said calmly.

"Fine. If it gets me away from _him_," she glared rather viciously at Marius, who was cowering slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him later," Enjolras promised. "For now, though, let's go."

Eponine nodded, and followed Enjolras out of the café. Within ten minutes, they had arrived at a shop, and Enjolras was leading her in.

"Musichetta?" he called.

"Is that you, Enjolras?" replied a woman's voice. The voice reminded Eponine of a bird; musical, but not airy and lofty like Cosette's. "I wasn't expecting you until later!"

A moment later, the speaker appeared. She was slender with coppery, silky hair that fell down her back in gentle waves, and her eyes were bright green and curious. Eponine decided instantly that she was very pretty, and could see why Joly liked her so much.

"We had some issues with Marius," Enjolras replied carefully, and Musichetta nodded understandingly, although she was looking at Eponine through narrowed eyes.

_Great, she views me as a street rat already. Why did Enjolras have to bring me here? I'd rather deal with Marius!_

"Eponine, this is Musichetta. I'll be back in a few hours," Enjolras told her before turning to walk away.

"It's nice to meet you at last, Eponine," Musichetta said as he walked away before scowling. "Light blue and all that lace on you? Good grief, what _was_ Joly thinking! Based on what he told me of your personality, no wonder you had issues with Marius! The one time I met him, I was instantly convinced that he was a blinking idiot! No doubt he took one look at you and said something ridiculous!"

Eponine was startled. Musichetta had been narrowing her eyes at her… because of the lace and frills, not because of where she was from? She decided it would be best to respond. "He actually flat out said 'Eponine, you actually look like a girl'. And Grantaire said the same thing he did, too!"

Musichetta's jaw dropped. "He said _that_? What a moron! That is no way to speak to _any_ girl, regardless of what they normally wear or where they are from! All women are ladies, and deserve to be addressed as such!"

Eponine grinned. "You sound like Enjolras."

Musichetta grinned. "We were childhood friends. We came from the same village, and he was _always_ going on about equal rights. The last time I saw him was when we were about eight, and then we came across each other about two years ago, and he insisted on introducing me to his friends. Joly and I hit it off right away."

Eponine smiled. "I remember Joly mentioning you rather frequently. I wonder why he never offered to introduce us?"

Musichetta shrugged. "Who knows? Men can be very empty-headed at times, even Enjolras! Now come on, let's get you some decent clothes that look nice _and_ reflect your personality. On your typical frilly bourgeois girl, that dress might look decent, but on you, someone who is stubborn and brave, it looks ridiculous."

Eponine laughed and went with Musichetta in search of material. "That's exactly what I told Enjolras!"

Musichetta grinned at her. "See, I told you so! Men are clueless sometimes!"

The two young women smiled at each other happily. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

***Edit* The fight between Marius and Eponine is based off of personal experience. Seriously, Les Amis and Eponine in this chapter were just like how me and my friends normally are :/**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am officially legal voting age. Yes! But the next election in Canada probably won't be until 2015... Anyway, I basically wrote this entire chapter today. Not my best, but I think it's good. It shows a bit more about how Eponine and Enjolras' relationship progressed during book 1 in the form of flashbacks simply because I couldn't think of anything else to write and it seemed like a good idea at the time. And it gave me an excuse to beat up a Mary Sue, which reminds me: *WARNING* SUE ALERT! Writing about her sickened me...**

Chapter 10

Enjolras and Joly walked to Musichetta's shop together, as Joly wanted to see Musichetta after the meeting, and it made sense to go with his friend.

"So, you and Eponine? Really?" Joly asked. He had asked more or less the same question five times already. Apparently, the hypochondriac medical student was having trouble comprehending it.

"Yes. Eponine and I are together now," Enjolras replied. "I love her. I've loved her for a while now. Really, though, I don't see why it is such a big deal."

Joly snorted. "Because you've always shown a fair amount of disdain towards members of the opposite sex."

Enjolras sighed. It was true, he supposed. The first time a young bourgeois woman had flirted with him when he was with his friends, she had gotten rather huffy and left while he had been in the middle of explaining to her why she should waste less money on frilly dresses and help the poor instead. He had actually more or less flat out insulted her when she had been calling him handsome. Courfeyrac had howled with laughter. That had been about four years ago. Within the next two months he had had several similar encounters, and after a while, the bourgeois women of Paris had somehow all learned that they should try to gain his attention in a less direct manner, but their efforts went to waste as they were ignored.

There had been similar incidents over the past few years when a few young women decided to see if he had stopped spewing out 'revolutionary nonsense' as they called it, but they soon learned that he hadn't. One had gone so far as to try to join Les Amis de l'ABC. This had been shortly after Eponine had first started showing up. The young bourgeois woman had not had a pleasant time, he recalled. She'd certainly never shown her face again.

* * *

_"Bonjour, messieurs," said a high, lofty, sing-songy-voice. Enjolras narrowed his eyes and looked up from his book to see a tall, thin, blonde-haired blue-eyed bourgeois girl enter the café. "Is this the location of Mes Amis de Cabasay?"_

_Joly appeared to have choked on his wine, and Courfeyrac seemed to be contemplating the fastest way to get the girl out of her dress._

_She was a perfect height and weight, with curves in all the right places, her eyes were the brightest blue, and her hair was a beautiful shade of gold tied neatly back behind her head where it fell in perfect ringlets. Her lips were bright red, contrasting somehow even more perfectly with her pale skin. She was wearing a pale blue dress that fit her like a glove with a lacy top, and she looked absolutely stunning._

_Enjolras found himself revolted._

_"It's Les Amis de l'Abaisse. Or ABC, whichever you prefer. I'm doubtful that Cabasay is even a word," he told her coldly. She smiled at him, revealing blindingly white teeth. He wished quite strongly that she would leave. She didn't. She approached him instead._

_The rest of Les Amis, all of whom were present, were staring at her, dumbfounded._

_"You must be Enjolras," she giggled. He hated her, and didn't even know her name. "My name is Alphonsine." He hated her even more._

_"A pleasure to meet you," he said, his voice still cold. He turned his attention back to his book, but she was suddenly beside him, chattering in his ear nonstop. She had the most annoying voice he had ever heard._

_Thankfully, though, Eponine and Gavroche chose that moment to burst in, Gavroche clutching what appeared to be a fluffy mass of hair with eyes._

_"Gavroche, I told you to leave that thing outside!" the auburn haired girl yelled._

_"It's not a _thing_, 'Ponine, it's a cat!"_

_"That you found on the street!" Alphonsine turned to look at the newcomers. Enjolras could practically feel the tension building. Eponine arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "Who's the bourgeois two-a-penny thing?"_

_"You let street rats in here?" Alphonsine questioned, her tone more chilled than it had been earlier._

_"I believe that the mademoiselle said it was a cat," Enjolras replied without looking up. "Bonjour Eponine, Gavroche." His gaze flicked upwards briefly to see the rest of Les Amis with their jaws hanging open at the sudden exchange. Alphonsine had visibly stiffened, and Eponine had a faint smirk upon her face._

_"I meant the girl!" Alphonsine snapped._

_He couldn't help but think that Eponine was far prettier than the conventional bourgeois beauty that was glaring at her. Her skin was tanned from being in the sun, and her long, thick, auburn waves were tangled. All it took was a single look at her to see that she was scrawny and underfed, but her eyes held a powerful fire of life and determination. It was her fire and strength that made her so beautiful to him, like Patria in human form._

_But he didn't love her. How could he? He had never had a full conversation with her. He simply admired her._

_Eponine's gaze had turned icy, however. They were no longer warm like a fire, but cold as ice as she glared at the blonde._

_"What did you just call me?" she hissed._

_"A street rat, because that's what you are!"_

_Eponine flew at the blonde, hands balled into fists, knocking her to the ground. Enjolras stood, gaping in shock. He had never seen Eponine so furious. The blonde was squealing and began to claw at Eponine with her nails, scratching her._

_Combeferre rushed in and pulled the brunette off of the blonde and held her back as she tried to get free of his grasp while Joly helped up the blonde, who would soon have a black eye. A jagged cut ran down Eponine's cheek, but on her it blended in with the bruises and few scars that she already had._

_Grantaire jumped in then. He stumbled over to Alphonsine, more drunk than usual. "So, ma'mselle, my flat or yours?" he asked before drunkenly pressing his lips to hers. And at that, all Hell broke loose._

_Alphonsine stormed out as quickly as she could after screaming her head off and slapping Grantaire across the face while Eponine and Les Amis all laughed, and she was never seen again._

* * *

"Enjolras?" Joly asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Enjolras!" He shook his head, clearing it. "We're here. Where were you? Off in some sort of revolutionary world?"

Enjolras grinned. "I was just remembering Alphonsine."

"You mean the blonde girl who tried to join Les Amis but left after Grantaire kissed her?" Joly asked, struggling not to laugh at the memory. "How could I forget?" he snorted. "I thought 'Ponine was going to kill her!"

"So did I," Enjolras agreed with a laugh. "I'd never seen her so angry in my life!" He wasn't surprised that she had been so angry. It had been a week after their first conversation on the bridge when she had contemplated drowning herself. She had already been upset enough without being flat out insulted by a random stranger on her territory. Despite not having been part of Les Amis for long, she had quickly become one of them. And that night they had had their first real conversation.

* * *

_Not long after Alphonsine left, Eponine slipped outside quietly. No one seemed to care much, as they were all busy with their drinks and conversations. But he noticed, so he followed her._

_"She really upset you, didn't she?" he asked as he sat beside her on the steps._

_"Why would you care?" she retorted. "I'm just a street rat!" She spat out the last part furiously, as if the words left a bad taste in her mouth._

_"You are far more than just a street rat. You're brave and know how to stand up for yourself. And you certainly taught that bourgeois a lesson." He grinned at her. He didn't normally smile, but Eponine looked miserable, and no one else was there to cheer her up. And she was different from the others, somehow, but he didn't understand it._

_She looked up at him, a touch of surprise on her face. "You really mean it, don't you," she said. It wasn't a question, but a statement._

_He nodded. "I really do," he replied._

_She smiled then, and for some reason, looking at her smile, he felt like the happiest man on the planet._

* * *

He hadn't known it then, but thinking back now, Enjolras realised that it had been that night that he had started to fall for Eponine. He grinned at Joly. "Come on, let's go inside and see what Musichetta has done with Eponine."

He opened the door, and walked inside, Joly close behind him. Both men immediately heard the giggles of two young women. He glanced at Joly. "Why didn't we set this up earlier? From the sounds of it they're already best friends."

"Because all men are idiots!" came the musical response of Musichetta's voice. "Really though, why did you have to leave it for so long?" The red-haired young woman was walking towards them with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. "All this time you've known a brilliant girl, and you kept her from me! Really Joly! You should have known that she was a potential best friend!"

Enjolras could see why Joly had once told him that his lover had a temper to match her hair. It was just as fiery. But then he saw Eponine walking towards them, a bag holding several dresses in one hand. Musichetta had put her in a pretty forest green dress with shoulder length sleeves that flared slightly at the ends, and a neckline that was low, but still high enough to be decent, but only just. She looked beautiful, but just as frustrated with Musichetta.

"I'll have you know that I agree with 'Chetta, Joly. We've been friends all these years, but I've only ever heard a little bit about her from you! And I've only just met her?" She glared at him, furious.

Enjolras sighed. This was why he had tried to avoid and ignore women as much as possible before.

"Well, the important thing is that you've met now and are best friends, isn't it?" Joly replied, looking somewhat intimidated. Enjolras was glad that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of their fury.

Both women softened. "I suppose," Musichetta replied before walking over to take Joly's offered arm.

"So you're not so angry that you are no longer interested in our dinner plans from earlier?" Joly asked.

"I'll consider that your way of making it up to me," she replied sweetly. The four made their way outside before splitting up. "I'll see you again soon, I hope, Ep!" Musichetta called over her shoulder as she left with Joly.

"Looks like that was a good choice," Enjolras said with a grin as he and Eponine walked back to his flat.

"It was!" Eponine agreed happily. She sighed blissfully. "I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life," she told him, turning to look at him. "And it's all because of you."

Enjolras smiled. "I've never been happier, either," he replied. And he meant it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Short, but I don't care. I wanted to end with a bit of a cliffie, and this was the best I could do while still doing that, so enjoy! Oh, and I am pleased to say that I broke 100 reviews last chapter on this story! So, in celebration, I uploaded an E&E one-shot, titled Falling Slowly. Go check it out!**

Chapter 11

One week later, Eponine was sitting on a chair in Enjolras' flat. She had basically moved in permanently. She had asked Enjolras about possibly finding some place of her own to live, but he had insisted that she stay with him, something that didn't entirely bother her like she had expected it to.

Her long hair was braided neatly, hanging over one shoulder as she gazed down at the paper in her hand. It was a wedding invitation.

_You are Cordially Invited to Attend the Wedding of  
Monsieur Marius Pontmercy & Mademoiselle Cosette Fauchelevant  
On July 25, 1832_

She wasn't at all surprised by the invitation, which was on pale blue paper with gold trim and silver writing, but she was surprised at how she felt about it. Relieved, almost. And excited. Her best friend was getting married. No, her former best friend. Musichetta was her best friend now. Marius was just annoying.

She smiled. But maybe this would be a chance to fix things with Marius, and possibly befriend Cosette. She was happy with Enjolras now; she was safe. She could finally put the past behind her.

Just then, the door swung open and Enjolras walked in, followed by Grantaire, his face stormy. She raised an eyebrow. "Rough meeting?" He had gone to meet with the government that day to try to compromise. He didn't answer, he just slammed the door.

"We got a letter from Marius and Cosette," she told him. "Well, more of an invitation really. A _wedding_ invitation." She had hoped that that would cheer him up a bit, but it didn't. It was as if he hadn't heard her. "Enjolras, what's wrong?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

"They didn't listen!" he replied furiously.

"Who?" she asked, even though she felt she already knew the answer.

"The government of course! And the King wasn't even there, it was just a bunch of stuck up representatives who more or less called me an idiot for thinking that anyone who isn't bourgeois or rich or whatever is worth something!"

Eponine bit her lip. She had no idea how to respond to that. "So, what did you say to them then?" she asked, hoping he had managed to remain level headed.

"I called them arrogant selfish pigs and then stormed out," he replied.

"Please tell me that that is _all _that you said," she pleaded, hoping he would say yes.

He hesitated, and Grantaire, who, up until that point had been silent, snickered.

"Enjolras," she groaned.

"I may have also said some other things that weren't much better," he replied quietly.

She dropped her face into her palm. "What on Earth am I going to do with you?" she groaned.

"I can think of a few things," Grantaire said cheerfully.

"Shut up, wine-cask," Eponine snapped as Enjolras continued to fume.

"Just wait, that's not even the best part!" Grantaire laughed. "He's already started making plans!"

Eponine's face darkened. "What kind of plans?" she asked, her voice suddenly cold.

Enjolras was silent, and Grantaire was grinning maniacally.

"You should tell her, Enj," he said, still grinning before looking back at Eponine. "He's completely lost it."

"Enjolras, what plans are you making?" she demanded.

He breathed in deeply, clearly still trying to calm down. "They won't listen to reason, so there's only one thing we can do."

"Enjolras, if you're planning what I think you're planning…" she warned, standing and walking over to him.

Grantaire howled with laughter, unable to let things between Eponine and Enjolras play themselves out any longer.

"He's planning to build another barricade!"

The room fell into total silence then as Grantaire's words were met with a loud smacking sound as Eponine's hand flew across Enjolras' face.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hallelujah! Spring has finally come to Dryden, Ontario! It was actually up to 18 degrees yesterday, and a week ago it was still below zero! Of course, there's still a bit of unmelted snow on the ground (and it's going to be May in a few days, too), but hey, spring is finally arriving in Northwest Ontario. I blame it on the fact that the Maple Leafs are still in the playoffs. No, I'm not a hockey fan, I'm just a Canadian and therefore I know Canadian jokes, which are mostly hockey, beaver, bear, and snow related. And knowing that it's spring because the Leafs are out is a Canadian joke. Oh, and don't get me started on Canadian Fast Food... Anyway, just r&r while my fellow NW Ontarians and I celebrate the end of Second Winter.**

Chapter 12

"Are you completely mad?" Eponine yelled, ignoring the smash as Grantaire's wine bottle that she somehow hadn't noticed before fell to the ground, as Enjolras stared at her, completely baffled by the slap that she had just given him.

Grantaire coughed. "I think I'm just going to go," he said quietly, suddenly sobering up before leaving. Eponine simply continued her stare-off with Enjolras.

"We are lucky that we all made it out alive last time, and now you want to go and do it all again? What if we all die this time?" She was furious, nearly as furious as she had been with Marius.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Enjolras replied, ignoring the first part of her question. "Do you really think I'd let you be there?"

"Do you really think you can stop me?" she retorted without pause. Her dark eyes were steely as she glared at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said softly, reaching out with one hand, but she jerked away.

"And I don't want to see you get killed!" she replied sharply. "So you can either drop this ridiculous barricade nonsense, go back there and apologize and try to resolve things _peacefully_, or I'm leaving and not coming back!"

He stared at her, mouth hanging open, completely unsure of what to do. He had never seen her so angry, at least not at him.

"Eponine, I can't just-"

"Fine. Goodbye." She turned and walked towards the door.

His eyes widened in horror and he quickly rushed forward and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "All right, I'll talk to them," he said quickly. "First thing tomorrow, I promise."

Her expression didn't change, she still looked upset. "You promise that you won't go and get yourself killed at a barricade?" she asked quietly, her voice cold.

"If it means that much to you, then of course I promise it," he replied, placing one hand on her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered, stepping closer and leaning her head on his chest.

"You won't, I promise. They just made me so mad, and I got lost in the heat of the moment. I'll talk it out with them in the morning, I promise," he told her gently, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered before pulling away. "Now that that matter is settled, you might be interested to know that we have a wedding invitation."

Enjolras blinked, surprised. "Who's getting married?"

Eponine smirked. "Who do you think? Marius and Cosette, of course. I was trying to tell you when you stormed in ranting about the government not listening."

"We're going to have to go, aren't we?" Enjolras asked, frowning.

"Of course we're going to have to go, and I would appreciate it if you could at least _try_ to act excited about it!" Eponine laughed as Enjolras scowled.

"They're going to act all lovesick the entire time," he groaned.

"Of course they are, but Marius is your friend, and it's his _wedding_, you can't _not_ go," she told him, amused by how annoyed he was by the prospect.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. "But you're going to have to make it up to me."

"Oh really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. "I'm sure I'll be able to think of something," he replied.

"I don't think that's necessary," she said after a moment. "You nearly scared me half to death with your ridiculous barricade nonsense, so you going to the wedding can be your way of making that up to me, in which case, we're even."

He sighed. She did have a point. "All right, you win," he said softly, and she reached up to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Good. I knew you were smarter than you usually act."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were threatening to build a barricade because people weren't listening to you. That is hardly reasonable," she replied, smirking. "Anyway, I'll be back later, I'm going to go see Musichetta. Au revoir!"

And with that she turned and hurried out the door.

Enjolras sighed and sat on his couch. He couldn't believe how quickly things could change. Several months ago, if anyone had told him that he would be living with a woman – a woman that he was in love with – he would have laughed, especially if they had told him that the woman would be Eponine Thenardier, whom he had always used to view as Marius' shadow.

He smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. He could almost understand what Marius had been saying when he had first seen Cosette. Almost, but not quite. Marius had taken a single look at the blonde before falling head over heels, whereas Enjolras and Eponine had gotten to know each other before falling in love. Because of that, Marius would always be an idiot in his eyes.

At the thought, he nearly laughed. It was because of the idiot that he had gotten so lucky. If Marius hadn't been an idiot, he would have noticed how Eponine had felt about him, in which case, it would be their wedding he would be getting dragged to. If Marius hadn't been an idiot, then he and Eponine wouldn't be together now.

His happiness was thanks to a lovesick idiot. The thought was even more hilarious than the thought that he was in love with a woman and living with her. Things really had changed for him.


	14. Chapter 13

**It went from being 18 degrees and raining to minus three and snowing. Seriously, there was new snow on the ground yesterday, and it was chilly yesterday and today. I am seriously hoping we are not getting a third winter. Second winter last month was bad enough. Anyway, in this chapter we finally learn a bit about Enjy's family.**

Chapter 13

"Bonjour Musichetta," Eponine said as she entered Musichetta's flat that the red-haired woman shared with Joly. "Comment ça va?

"Bonjour, 'Ponine," she replied cheerfully. "I am well. Et tu?" The red haired young woman smiled at her friend happily as the two headed over to the couch.

"Same," Eponine replied simply. "Although Enjolras tried to make plans for another barricade."

Musichetta groaned. "Please tell me you stopped him! I love him, he's like a brother, but he is such an idiot at times!"

"I know. Thankfully I managed to convince him not to. I almost walked out for good, though."

Musichetta rolled her eyes. "It would take such extreme measures to convince him to calm down. Like I said, the man can be a complete idiot."

Eponine smiled. "I've figured that out by now. I'm guessing he's always been like that though?"

"Pretty much," Musichetta replied. "For as long as I can remember, at least. I still can't believe you managed to crack the marble. I thought I was the only woman he was comfortable around other than his mother and three sisters, but I guess not."

"He has two sisters?" Eponine asked.

"Yes, and he thought of me as a fourth. He also has two brothers. Didn't he tell you about them?" Musichetta asked.

"He actually hasn't mentioned much about his family yet, although I remember him once mentioning that his mother is English," Eponine admitted. She remembered when he had said that. She had been commenting on the amount of books he had that were written in English.

"He probably will soon," Musichetta assured her. "And it probably is best that you hear about his family from him," she added quickly.

"Why is that?" Eponine asked, tilting her head curiously. Surely Enjolras' family couldn't be that bad, could they? She thought of Marius' grandfather then, and remembered that it was possible for them to be.

"Oh, no reason," Musichetta replied with a smile. "Although, they can come on rather strongly when you first meet them… But you'll be fine."

"Meet them?" Eponine narrowed her eyes. "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all," Musichetta replied quickly. "You should probably go back soon, though. I'm sure Enjolras is waiting for you." And with that, her friend shooed her out the door and shut it quickly, leaving a baffled Eponine outside alone.

She blinked in confusion. She knew that Musichetta was eccentric, but that was beyond odd. Just what was going on?

* * *

The second Eponine had left to see Musichetta, Enjolras pulled a note from his pocket. He had read it that morning before going to the meeting, and had only told Musichetta and Combeferre so far, as Musichetta was practically his sister, and Combeferre was his best friend.

He groaned as he read over it again. His family was coming to visit. And they would be there within the next two days. He was not looking forward to it at all. He frowned as he glanced at the date. It had been sent on August 5th, and it said in the letter that they would be there by August 8th. Which meant…

"Oh, no," he whispered as the door flew open.

"Enjolras, is there something you're not telling me?" Eponine demanded as she walked in the door.

"Eponine, I thought you went to Musichetta's," he said, surprised to see her back so soon.

"I was there, but then for some reason the topic of your family came up and she started acting odd."

"Odd?" Enjolras asked. "Eponine, you know Musichetta's eccentric-"

"Odder than usual, then," Eponine snapped. "As if for some reason I would be meeting your family very soon. Are you keeping something from me?"

Enjolras sighed. This was not something he wanted to deal with at that moment. "About that. I only just found out this morning…" He trailed off as he heard knocking at the door, as well as distant yelling. "That'll be them," he muttered, walking over to the door and opening it to see two of his siblings – the two youngest, who were twins – being held back from each other. They stopped the fight immediately though as the door opened.

"Aidan!" one of the twins, his sister Vivienne, yelled the second she saw him. She pulled herself out of Celeste's arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"Enjolras, what is going on?" Eponine asked.

"Who's she?" the other twin, one of his brothers, Adrien, asked.

"Why don't you all just come inside for the introductions?" Enjolras asked.

"I think that that would be a very good idea," his father said, releasing Adrien's arm. "Maybe then these two will finally settle down.

"Father, you and I both know that's impossible," Enjolras replied as his family joined him inside.

"Aidan, who is she?" Vivienne asked after she had released her brother. "Are you two getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Oh, please say that it's a spring wedding!" his oldest sister, Adalina said with a sigh, a dreamy expression on her face. "Spring weddings are so romantic!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his sister. "You think everything's romantic."

"Why don't we just let Aidan tell us who she is?" their father suggested, clearly somewhat annoyed with the five of them. They all stopped talking instantly.

"Mother, father, the rest of you, this is Eponine. Eponine," he sighed, "this is my family."

* * *

"This is my family," Enjolras – whose Christian name was apparently Aidan – said with a sigh.

She gave a small smile, suddenly feeling shy as she looked at the seven of them. His mother, father, and five siblings were all looking at her. Everyone was silent. Then the youngest girl spoke up.

"I like her!" she declared, tossing her head.

"You like everyone, Vivienne," the youngest boy, who looked identical to her – same raven hair, same green eyes, basically the same face shape, except that one was more feminine – said in response.

"No I don't, Adrien!"

"Yeah you do, especially Antoine-"

"I do _not_!"

"Don't you dare start this again, you two!" the middle girl snapped. Eponine thought she was quite pretty. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and a slim figure, and was a perfect copy of her mother.

"Bonjour, Eponine, I am Richard Enjolras," Enjolras' father said kindly, ignoring the fighting children who were only two feet away from him. She got the feeling that they fought frequently. She noticed that he was almost identical to his son. He had the same dark hair and eyes. "And this is my wife, Rose."

Rose simply smiled at her and gave a small nod before glancing at her children, no doubt concerned that the two youngest might try to hurt each other.

"Those five can introduce themselves, I believe," Richard said, glancing at his children.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," the oldest boy said, taking a step forward. "I am Gabriel." He more closely resembled his mother, with sandy brown hair and green eyes. Unlike the rest of his family, he appeared bored. Eponine had the feeling he would rather be anywhere else but there.

"I am Adalina," said the oldest girl, the one who had made the comment about a spring wedding. She had long, silky black hair that was tied with a red ribbon and bright green eyes. Noticing that the other three weren't paying attention at all, she decided to introduce them to Eponine herself. "The blonde is Celeste, and the twins are Vivienne and Adrien," she said cheerfully. "The twins are always fighting, and Celeste is always trying to stop them. Mostly because Celeste would rather be around them than us," Adalina explained. "I think she finds us boring."

"You two never do anything but read, of course I find you boring!" Celeste explained as she tried to pull Vivienne off of Adrien, ignoring her mother's sharp comment about speaking politely to her siblings. "You with your stupid romance novels, and Gabriel being just like Aidan- it's worse than these two!"

"You're thirteen, of course you'd think that," Enjolras said, finally speaking. "Now, in your letter – which I just got this morning, by the way – you never explained why you wanted to visit."

"We heard about your revolution," Rose said simply. Eponine froze. Were Enjolras' parents upset with him about the revolution?

"Congratulations, son," Richard said happily after a moment, giving Enjolras a hug. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well done."

Gabriel looked disappointed, however. "Why didn't you let us know?" he asked. "I would have fought with you!" He scowled at the ground. "Now I'll never get a chance."

"And a good thing, too," Rose said sharply. "It's bad enough I could have lost one son, but two?"

"Hey, you'd still have me," Adrien reminded his mother, but she carried on, ignoring him.

"And Richard, why do you have to encourage them?"

"They should be allowed to fight for what they believe in, Rose!"

"But surely there's a safer way than this…"

"How long are you planning on staying?" Enjolras asked, interrupting his parents from their fight.

"About two weeks, if that's all right," Richard replied.

"Thank goodness I chose a large place," Enjolras muttered to himself, only just loud enough for Eponine to hear. "All right then, you may as well start unpacking. I'll show you to your rooms then. Eponine, you don't mind sharing with my sisters, do you?" he asked.

"I'm sure she'd rather share with you, Aidan," Adalina replied with a smirk. Enjolras glared at his sister while the three younger ones all giggled.

"That is _not_ amusing, Addy," he replied coldly. Her gaze immediately became icy.

"Don't. Call me. Addy," she hissed.

"Then don't make jokes like that."

"Why don't you two act your age?" Gabriel asked, rolling his eyes. "No one would ever guess that you were twenty-one, Aidan, or that you were seventeen, Adalina."

"You're no better sometimes, Gabe, and do recall that unless I am teasing you or Aidan, I most certainly do act my age," Adalina replied. "But honestly, the two of you are so stone-cold I can't resist."

Both of her brothers simply frowned at her.

Eponine sighed. She had the feeling that it was going to be a long two weeks. Although she also had the feeling that she was going to get along _very_ well with Enjolras' oldest sister.


	15. Chapter 14

**I woke up this morning and there was snow on the ground. Then it rained today, so most of it is gone, except for the parts where there were still a foot of snow that hadn't melted from First Winter and Second Winter in the first place. And that is why I hate my hometown. No, I'm just kidding. The weather's not the worst part. The racist and/or homophobic morons who make up a about two thirds (possibly closer to three quarters) of the population are the reason. Yeah, Northwest Ontario has no people problems at all...**

**OK, enough ranting. This chapter is sickeningly sweet. Writing the second half of it made me want to vomit. But I have relationship issues (only way for me to keep a boyfriend for longer than one or two months is for it to be long distance, and even then I suck at relationships) so maybe it's just me. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14

It had been two days, and Eponine had already formed very strong, and likely very accurate, opinions about each member of Enjolras' family. His father was just as much of a revolutionary as his son, it appeared. The man was also quite outgoing, and Enjolras had clearly inherited his clever way with words from him. His mother, on the other hand, was usually quiet, although she was also fiercely protective of her family.

The second day they were there, one of the eleven year old twins, Adrien, had fallen and cut his hand, and Rose had gone completely crazy, scolding him about being more careful and yelling that he could have ended up being far worse off and lost his hand entirely, while her son had sat there looking ridiculously bored. Eponine had instantly made a mental note to tell Enjolras not to introduce his mother to Joly. She was certain that the meeting would be disastrous were it to ever occur.

Gabriel was exactly like his older brother. Stubborn, icy cold, and dead set on making serious changes to France's government. He was as dedicated to Patria as Enjolras was, if not, more so, since Eponine had entered Enjolras' life.

Eponine was certain that her brother would get along perfectly with Enjolras' thirteen year old sister Celeste. The small blonde was like a fireball, and clearly wanted nothing more than to run amok through the streets of Paris.

And the twins were both completely crazy. Vivienne obviously adored her eldest brother, as did Adrien. They were always nicer to him than anyone else. However, that niceness had a limit and didn't stop them from sneaking into his room the morning after they arrived and waking him up by throwing a bucket of cold water on his face. That morning, Eponine had learned why Celeste and Adalina had insisted that the twins just share their own room, and why the two other girls had insisted that they lock their door.

Adalina was, by far, Eponine's favourite. Celeste had been right about Adalina's love of romance novels, but Eponine had quickly learned that she wasn't interested in things like _Romeo and Juliet_, which the other girl had quickly dismissed as 'a ton of ridiculous nonsense', as 'Juliet is a simpering, thirteen year old moron who doesn't know what love really is and Romeo doesn't really love her, how can he when he clearly 'falls in love' at the drop of a hat?' The two had become friends very quickly after that statement. Adalina preferred romance that involved a strong heroine and adventure, and, unlike Eponine's mother, who also loved romance novels, she didn't dream of meeting a prince, which, at that moment, as the two girls were walking to Musichetta's shop, was their topic of discussion.

"Why should I wait for a prince?" Adalina asked, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. "Princes are snobby, rude, vain, and self-obsessed! Not to mention the entire idea is very one sided. In every fairytale, the princess is rescued by the prince, and they live 'happily ever after'. But does the princess even get a say in it?" She scoffed. "If I were a princess, I'd run off with the stable boy!"

Eponine instantly wondered what would happen if Adalina met Jehan. The two would probably write a love poem together. She could easily picture the two becoming friends. Then she pictured Courfeyrac. No doubt he would instantly fall head over heels for Enjolras' sister.

She wondered if Enjolras was concerned about that happening. Then again, he was probably more worried about Grantaire.

Adalina interrupted her thoughts, however. "Then again, my brother beat me to it," she said.

"Hmm?" Eponine asked, and Adalina grinned.

"How sweet! You're so in love with him that you can't stop thinking about him!"

"I wasn't thinking about him," Eponine insisted, feeling her face grow warm.

"Sure you weren't," Adalina replied with a smirk.

"I'm serious! I was thinking about what'll happen when you meet Adrian's friends later, after we get Chetta," Eponine insisted. "You're going to drive them all crazy."

A wide smile spread across her friend's face. "I look forward to that," she said wickedly. Yup. Courfeyrac was going to love her.

"Well, we're here," Eponine said before opening the door and walking in. "Musichetta?" she called, and the red haired woman ran towards them, squealed when she saw Adalina, and threw her arms around the raven-haired girl.

"Addy!" she shrieked.

"Chetta, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Adalina asked as she hugged the other woman tightly.

"No matter what you tell me I will never stop," the red head replied.

"Ugh, you're worse than Aidan!" Adalina groaned as she pulled herself out of Musichetta's grasp.

"And you're just like him half the time!" Musichetta shot back. "Look at you, read from head to foot!"

It was true. Adalina was wearing a simple red dress with sleeves that ended in a ruff at her elbows, and her hair was once again pulled back with a red ribbon.

"It's my favourite colour!" she retorted stubbornly.

"Just like Enjolras," Musichetta sang.

Adalina looked confused for a moment before scowling. "I forgot that here he just goes by his last name," she muttered. "But I don't see what my favourite colour has to do with anything!"

"You're also just as stubborn as him," Musichetta commented.

"You two can argue about this later," Eponine said impatiently, crossing her arms. "They're probably all waiting for us at the café."

"Ponine's right," Musichetta said cheerfully. "We can keep talking about this later, Addy, let's go!"

"You just want to see Joly again," Eponine teased, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"And you can't wait to see Enjolras," Musichetta replied.

Adalina sighed. "I still can't believe you're in love with my brother," she said to Eponine. "Really, what do you see in him?"

"You're his sister, Addy, of course you can't believe it!" Musichetta said before Eponine could answer.

"I told you not to call me that!"

And so it continued until they reached the café. By the time they got there, Eponine was about ready to push both of her friends off a cliff. But thankfully, Musichetta was in Joly's arms and fawning over him from almost the second they walked in the door, so their bickering ended instantly.

"Pony! About time you got here!" Grantaire yelled drunkenly as Enjolras looked up and smiled at both her and Adalina.

"Grantaire, I've told you a hundred times not to call me Pony," she snapped back.

"And who is this lovely young Mademoiselle?" Courfeyrac asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked over to them. Adalina blushed instantly. "A friend of yours, Eponine?" he asked as he took Adalina's hand and kissed it.

"That is my sister, Courfeyrac. Paws off!" Enjolras snapped, shooting him a glare. Courfeyrac quickly backed off a bit, but kept his eyes on her.

"Aidan, be nice!" Adalina said with a frown. She then turned back to Courfeyrac, a smile quickly spreading over her face again. "My name is Adalina, Monsieur. And I take it you're Courfeyrac?"

Eponine walked away from them to join Enjolras. "You don't seem very happy," she commented.

"Courfeyrac is going to corrupt my sister, of course I'm not happy," he replied.

"Look on the bright side, at least it's not Grantaire," she told him, laughing at the look of horror that crossed his face at the thought. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'm sure Adalina can take care of herself," she said as they watched Courfeyrac wrap an arm around her shoulder and lead her off to talk to her in a corner.

"And I'm sure that Courfeyrac is going to be a problem while she's here," he replied, still frowning.

"You're just being over-protective of your sister," she replied.

"He's way too old for her! She's seventeen, and he's twenty!"

"By that logic, there's a problem with our relationship then," Eponine said. "You and Courfeyrac are the same age, and I'm the same age as your sister."

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind and closed it again.

"Enjolras, she'll be fine," Eponine assured him. "I'm quite sure that Courfeyrac is too afraid of you to do anything to your sister. You didn't get a good look at his expression when you snapped at him earlier, but I did. He was quite terrified. He only showed it for the briefest moment though. He definitely likes her already, since he was clearly trying to impress her."

Enjolras groaned. "Great. Courfeyrac is falling for my sister. I'm doomed."

"You're doomed?" Eponine asked. "In what way are you doomed?"

"If they get married and have children, I can pretty much guarantee you that the children will be even worse than the monsters that decided it would be a good idea to dump a bucket of cold water on my head yet again this morning," he replied.

"So, there isn't really a problem at all then," Eponine stated, deciding that she had fallen in love with a man who was possibly in some ways a bigger idiot than Marius.

"I thank you for your sympathy," Enjolras said sarcastically.

"You are just being ridiculous and overthinking it all," Eponine told him as she perched herself on his lap. "And just think: if they do fall in love and get married, Courfeyrac will be your brother in law."

"That really isn't helping," Enjolras told her.

"At least it's not Grantaire," she reminded him.

"I suppose I should be grateful for that. But really, Courfeyrac? The man is worse than Pontmercy, he's chasing after a different woman almost every day!"

She grinned. "There's the problem. You're just scared he's going to break your little sister's heart!"

Enjolras narrowed his eyes in their direction, where Courfeyrac and Adalina were giggling happily as Adalina twisted a lock of her raven hair around her index finger.

"If he hurts her in any way, I'll kill him," Enjolras growled.

Eponine sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Well, at least now you're being _somewhat _sensible," she muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Enjolras asked, looking down at her.

"If you killed him, then Adalina and Gavroche would team up and have your head, and I would not be all right with that," she replied. "My little brother adores him, and your sister looks like she wants him to kiss her already. His death would be a major loss for both of them. They would definitely track you down, and I can't speak for your sister, but Gavroche would probably want your head as punishment. I prefer your head attached to the rest of your body."

Enjolras grinned. "I suppose you're right. But still, he'd better not hurt my sister."

"I've never seen Courfeyrac _this_ interested in a woman before, I don't think you or Adalina have anything to worry about," Eponine assured him.

Enjolras sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Simple: Pontmercy's an idiot," she muttered.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and exhaled in annoyance.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I'm glad he is. If he wasn't, then I wouldn't have you," she said quietly, her dark eyes shining happily as she looked up at him, her head still resting on his chest. "I love you."

He leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, too."


	16. Chapter 15

**On Saturday we got new snow, and yet today all of the snow was gone and it was about twenty degrees. All I can say is, WTF IS WRONG WITH THE WEATHER?! SERIOUSLY?!**

**Anyway, r&r please!**

***Edit* A few slight changes, but nothing major.**

Chapter 15

The next day, Cosette dragged Eponine and Adalina (well, just Eponine, Adalina went willingly) to Musichetta's shop. This usually wouldn't have been a problem for Eponine, but Cosette's intentions were not a pleasant conversation. Her intentions were wedding planning. Or, to be more specific, wedding _dress_ planning.

The blonde had shown up that morning and asked Eponine to be a bridesmaid. Eponine had said yes, and the next thing she knew Cosette was whisking her out the door, chattering happily to both her and Adalina, whom Cosette had invited to join them. Musichetta was also going to be a bridesmaid, and had offered to take care of the dresses.

She had been very surprised when Cosette had asked her, but she knew she should try to be friends with her, and Cosette clearly wanted to make an effort to be friends too, so she had said yes.

She was starting to regret it, though, as Adalina wouldn't stop chattering happily about Courfeyrac. Then again, she would have had to listen to Adalina carry on about Courfeyrac either way most likely, so she figured it was probably a good thing she had said yes, as at least now there were two other women there with her. The fact that Musichetta kept accidentally stabbing her with pins each time Adalina let out a squeal of joy as she continued repeating every detail of the night before; in particular the part where Courfeyrac had walked her home and kissed her goodnight, however, was starting to drive her crazy. Cosette, however, was happily listening to Adalina, and had already become friends with her.

"It's a shame you're only here for another week and a half, I would have loved to have you as a bridesmaid," Cosette sighed, running a hand over a roll of violet fabric, clearly wondering whether or not she wanted that used in the dresses as well.

"Actually, I'm thinking about seeing if I can stay here in Paris rather than return with my family. Just so I can be closer to Courfeyrac."

Cosette let out a squeal of delight, startling Musichetta into stabbing Eponine again.

"Ouch!" Eponine hissed, and Musichetta apologized quickly. Eponine looked at Adalina, her mouth hanging open. "You just met him last night!" she exclaimed.

"And it was love at first sight," the raven haired girl sighed. Then she looked concerned. "Do you think that he'll think it too forward of me?"

Musichetta had finally finished putting pins in the dress she was working on for Eponine. "There, you're done," she said to her friend. Both young women were relieved. Musichetta then turned to Adalina. "Trust me, Courfeyrac is the definition of forward."

Eponine nodded. "You don't have to worry about him. But you might have to worry about your brother."

"Aidan or Gabriel?" Adalina asked.

"Aidan," Eponine replied.

"But he's one of Courfeyrac's friends! Why on Earth would I need to worry about him?" Adalina asked.

"He spent most of last night glaring in your direction," Eponine replied with a smirk. "I think he might be a bit protective."

"But why on Earth would he be so protective?" Adalina asked, a dreamy expression on her face. "Courfeyrac is so kind, and caring, and funny-"

"And he will flirt with anything in a skirt," Musichetta finished for her. Cosette looked startled, and Adalina looked horrified.

"Don't worry, Adalina," Eponine said quickly, a smile on her face. "I've never seen Courfeyrac look at anyone the way he was looking at you. I think for once he's actually genuinely interested."

Adalina beamed at her. "Oh, I hope so!" she sighed. "This is so romantic!"

Eponine rolled her eyes. "Again. You just met him last night!"

Cosette turned to look at Eponine. "Love at first sight is real," the blonde insisted. "Marius and I fell in love the second we saw each other, and now look at us, we're getting married!"

Eponine snorted. "You're welcome!"

Cosette blushed. "Oh, right, thank you for helping us find each other," she stammered.

Eponine smiled. "Again, you're welcome. You two really deserve each other," she told the blonde.

"So, no hard feelings then?" Cosette asked quietly.

Eponine smiled. "No hard feelings." The two hugged then, but only for a second, because Eponine was still wearing a dress filled with pins. When they broke apart, they turned to see Adalina chasing Musichetta with a broom.

"That's not funny, Chetta!" the raven haired girl was yelling.

"Actually, it was, Addy!" Musichetta replied as she ducked behind a tall roll of forest green fabric.

"I told you, Chetta, _don't call me that_!" Adalina shrieked.

"Should we interfere?" Cosette asked nervously as Adalina attempted to hit Musichetta over the head with the broom.

"No, they're childhood friends," Eponine replied. "They have a lot of catching up to do, and it looks like they're enjoying it."

Cosette gave her an odd look, but Eponine simply grinned. "Besides," she added, "it's fun to watch."

"Really, Enjolras, where _have_ you been hiding her all these years?" Courfeyrac asked his friend. Enjolras groaned. His friend's head was sky-high, and filled with nothing but thoughts about his sister. He was regretting joining his friends at the café for the afternoon.

"I have never seen anyone more beautiful in all of my life!" he exclaimed. Marius raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. "And just where have I heard that before?"

"Probably from yourself, Pontmercy, when you were rambling about Cosette," Enjolras snapped in response.

Marius rolled his eyes. "I meant _him_, however," Marius explained, nodding his head towards Courfeyrac, who looked like he was ready to skip off into the sunset. "He's on about a new girl every week!"

"Yes, except that he's never been like this about _any_ of those girls," Combeferre put in. "He's almost as bad as Pontmercy!"

"Hey!" Marius exclaimed in annoyance before glancing at Courfeyrac. "I wasn't like that over Cosette!"

"Actually, you were," Bahorel commented as he sipped at a drink.

"Actually, he's worse than Pontmercy!" Enjolras growled. Marius looked relieved, and the rest all raised an eyebrow. "Cosette wasn't my sister!"

Bahorel burst out laughing, Combeferre sighed and shook his head, and Marius suddenly looked less relieved.

Courfeyrac finally sat down with them again, a wistful expression on his face.

"So, Courfeyrac, since I wasn't here last night, could you please tell me about Enjolras' sister?" Marius asked.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes and gave both of his lovesick friends a stony glare, while Bahorel and Combeferre exchanged a glance, wondering whether to stay to see if it would be amusing, or if they should head to a different table. In the end they chose to stay, while Courfeyrac bean to talk.

"She is the most beautiful woman on the planet," Courfeyrac sighed. "Her hair is black as the night sky, and her skin is white as snow. Her eyes are the brightest, most beautiful shade of green, and her lips-"

"Don't even _think_ about going there, Courfeyrac," Enjolras snapped, cutting him off, not wanting to hear another word about his sister from his friend. "She's my sister!"

"And I love her!" Courfeyrac declared. "I'm going to marry her!"

Enjolras' jaw dropped. "You have _got_ to be joking!"

"I'm not!" his friend retorted.

"You just met her last night! You've barely spoken to her!" Enjolras was panicking. Courfeyrac couldn't possibly be serious, not about his little sister.

"I knew it the second I set eyes on her," he insisted. "I had never seen anyone so beautiful. And she's clever – far cleverer than you, I might add – and witty. She's perfect! And when I kissed her last night-"

"You did _what_?" Enjolras was furious at those words, and he instantly leaped to his feet. Courfeyrac quickly looked to Marius, who had also experienced love at first sight, for help, but Marius shook his head and backed away, giving Courfeyrac a look that clearly said 'you're on your own for this one'. "Didn't I tell you to leave my sister alone?" Enjolras asked.

Courfeyrac had apparently calmed down enough from the initial fear of Enjolras' wrath to smirk and reply with a witty comment. "What can I say? No woman can resist _this_," he said as he gestured to himself.

His choice of words proved to be a smart one, as Grantaire instantly burst out laughing while Enjolras looked incredibly flustered, and it bought him just enough time for Musichetta, Eponine, Cosette, and Adalina to walk through the door.

Cosette instantly flew into Marius' arms, babbling on about her fabric choices for the dresses, and Musichetta happily started flirting with Joly.

Eponine and Adalina, however, took one look at their beloved revolutionary, who was still quite flustered, and sighed.

"Who broke him now?" Eponine asked. "He looks like a fish out of water!"

"Ask Courfeyrac, he was the last one to actually say real words before you four walked in," Grantaire slurred.

"Let me guess: my brother found out he kissed me last night and now he can't handle it?" Adalina asked as she walked over to Courfeyrac, who was still sitting across from Enjolras and smirking at him, and draped her arms around his neck. Enjolras groaned and dropped his head to the table. "In that case, I guess it's a bad time to mention that I'm planning to see about staying in Paris," Adalina commented. Enjolras' head shot back up and he glared at his sister.

"You will do no such thing!" he insisted. Adalina simply smirked in response.

"Why, because of this?" she asked before turning Courfeyrac's head to kiss him on the lips.

Grantaire laughed, Enjolras' jaw dropped for a brief second before he replaced his expression with another stony glare, and Cosette, Musichetta, and the rest of Les Amis, Courfeyrac included, seemed entirely unsure of how to respond.

"Well, I definitely see the resemblance now!" Grantaire commented as he went to get a new bottle. "I think your sister has even more fire in her than you do, Enjolras!"

Enjolras narrowed his eyes at the drunk. "Just make sure that _you_ at least stay well away from her."

"I wouldn't dream of stealing her away from Courfeyrac," Grantaire replied. "Besides, I've found a different girl for myself that I am much more interested." He turned to look at Eponine. "Which reminds me. Eponine, what did you say your sister's name was again?"

Enjolras turned to glance at Eponine, whose face had gone white.

"Azelma," she said softly. "Why?"

Grantaire didn't answer, but instead he wore an expression that was a combination of relief and concern.

"Grantaire, why do you want to know what my sister's name is?" she demanded, stepping towards the drunk. The rest of the conversations died down, and everyone was suddenly looking back and forth between Eponine and Grantaire. "Did you find her?" The desperation in her voice was obvious, but Grantaire still didn't answer. He looked nearly terrified. "Answer me, dammit!" she yelled, hre voice breaking. She was close to tears.

Grantaire slowly took in a deep breath. "Yes, I've found her," he said softly.

"Where is she?" Eponine asked, trembling. Enjolras stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her.

"She's at my flat," Grantaire replied cautiously.

"What on Earth is she doing there?" Eponine demanded.

"I met her about a week ago. She was a nice girl, I liked her right away. Then last night I saw her again…" His voice trailed off, and Eponine stiffened. "It wasn't like that, trust me, Eponine, it's not what you think," Grantaire said quickly. "I took her in because the poor thing was close to death!"

Eponine's face instantly drained of colour, and she probably would have fallen if Enjolras hadn't been holding her up.

"She was beaten up pretty badly, not to mention starving and probably freezing, it's not really summer anymore, after all," Grantaire said quickly.

Eponine wasn't listening anymore, though. She instantly struggled out of Enjolras' grasp.

"Courfeyrac, where's Gavroche?" she demanded.

"At my flat, do you want me to go-"

"Get him now. Take him to Grantaire's," she ordered. Courfeyrac was up and out the door instantly. Arguing with Enjolras was one thing, but Eponine, especially in the state she was in now, was another thing entirely. "Joly, Combeferre, let's go. You too, Grantaire, she's at your place. Now let's go."

"Now?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes now, you idiot!" she yelled, slapping him across the face.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Grantaire replied before hurrying out the door, Combeferre, Joly, Eponine, Enjolras, and Adalina right behind him.

"Are you all right?" Enjolras asked her quietly as they hurried to Grantaire's flat.

"I haven't seen her in years," Eponine replied. "Oh, thank God she's alive. I thought I'd never see her again! But she could still…" her voice trailed off. She was clearly afraid to express her fears out loud.

Enjolras took in a deep breath. Eponine's sister was alive. But whether or not she would live was still to be determined.


	17. Chapter 16

**I am not happy with this chapter, but I've been struggling with it for I think nearly a month now, and I just don't want to deal with it any more, and I think you guys have waited long enough for another chapter. I really just want to update. Anyway, happy Barricade Day, mes amis. In celebration, I wore one of my favourite outfits, which is inspired entirely by Eponine. Also, at Music in Motion, which I just got home from, the grade 11/12 music class played two medleys: one from Phantom, and one from Les Mis. They were awesome. I was in the audience as my musical talent doesn't extend past my voice. I got out of there pretty quickly after, though, rather than staying around and dealing with an awkward encounter with one of my guy friends because I kind of screwed things up earlier today, but you probably don't want to hear about the boy troubles of an eighteen year old girl who is graduating in two weeks. And yeah, the end of the school year is indeed my excuse for this poor chapter. So yeah. Just r&r please.**

Chapter 16

"Azelma," Eponine whispered as she gazed at her sister. "It is her."

"I thought it might be," Grantaire replied soberly. Eponine flashed the drunk a brief, forced smile.

It really was her sister. The blonde hair was tangled, dirty, and matted with blood, and her scrawny body was pale and bruised beyond recognition, but Eponine would know her sister anywhere, even if she hadn't seen her in several years.

She began to tremble as Joly and Combeferre began to inspect her, looking at Azelma's wounds. Enjolras instantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Just then, they heard hurried footsteps, and the door opened, revealing Courfeyrac with Gavroche and Adalina, who looked less confused that Eponine would have expected. Courfeyrac had likely explained what he could to her on the way over.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche exclaimed, running over. "What's going on-" He cut himself off as he saw Azelma's body. "Is that…" his voice trailed off, unable to bring himself to complete his question.

Eponine nodded. "Yes, it's 'Zelma. Grantaire found her."

"Is she…?" Gavroche swallowed, once again unable to finish his question.

Eponine didn't answer, and glanced at the two medical students. Combeferre looked up and met her gaze. His expression was grim. "She's alive, for now at least. But she's been hurt pretty badly."

Without a second thought, Gavroche ran towards Eponine, who quickly knelt down so that her brother could wrap his arms around his neck. Gavroche loved to be independent, but he was still a child.

"Enjolras, you should take Eponine and Gavroche home. They're not going to want to be here for this," Combeferre said, strangely calm. But despite his calm posture and voice, his eyes were full of concern, and Enjolras nodded before leading a reluctant Eponine and Gavroche out.

"Don't worry, you can come back tomorrow," Enjolras told her soothingly as they stepped out onto the street.

"What if she doesn't make it to tomorrow?" Eponine asked, fear in her voice.

"You can't think like that," Enjolras replied, clutching her hand. "You need to be brave, for her sake."

Eponine nodded in response. She suddenly felt exhausted, and she guessed that Enjolras could tell, as he suddenly moved to lift her up, as if he was planning to carry her the rest of the way.

"I'm fine, I can walk," she insisted, suppressing a yawn. "I'm not so sure about Gav though," she added as an afterthought, glancing down at her brother, who appeared to be dragging his feet.

Enjolras nodded without saying anything, and lifted the little gamin up. Gavroche tried to protest weakly, but his voice quickly trailed off into a yawn. Worrying about Azelma had taken all of his energy, it appeared. They remained silent the rest of the way back to Enjolras' flat. Everything had taken longer than they had realised, and it was already dark.

The twins had gone to bed by the time they returned, as had Celeste. Gabriel and his parents, however, were still up, and his mother looked horrified at the sight of them, while his father simply raised an eyebrow, and Gabriel's face held an expression that was a combination of indifference and mild, guarded curiosity.

Without a single question, Enjolras' mother hurried Eponine off to the room she was sharing with Enjolras' sisters, while Enjolras remained with his father and brother, Gavroche now asleep in his arms.

"What happened?" his father asked quietly.

"Grantaire found Eponine's sister. She and Gavroche haven't seen their sister in years." Enjolras took a deep breath before continuing. "Their sister was pretty badly beaten and might die."

His father nodded slowly. "Any idea who might have done it?"

"Their father, probably," Enjolras replied. Gabriel's eyes widened at that, showing actual interest in the conversation at last.

"Their father?" he asked, incredulous.

"Consider yourself lucky that you've never met him," was Enjolras' simple reply. "Anyway, I'd better make sure Gavroche is all right. Eponine and Courfeyrac will both have my head if I don't."

His father nodded, and Gabriel returned to the book that he had been reading. Enjolras sighed and carried Gavroche to the room that his brothers were sharing. He frowned as he glanced around the room. Both beds were in use.

"He can have my bed, Aidan," said a voice from behind him. Enjolras turned his head to see Gabriel behind him. "I can sleep on the floor. He needs the bed more than I do."

Enjolras smiled. "Thank you, Gabriel." His brother simply nodded before leaving to continue reading.

Eponine, meanwhile, was being fussed over by Enjolras' mother.

"Please, madame, I'm fine," she insisted as the older woman panicked over her exhausted, worried state.

"No, you're not, you've clearly been through a traumatic experience-"

"I've seen children die of starvation in the streets, and been shot on a barricade, I'm pretty sure I can deal with my own problems," Eponine replied. That proved to be the wrong thing to say, as Rose then proceeded to fuss even more, hurrying to change Eponine from her dress to a nightgown and brushing her hair out, murmuring what she must have thought were soothing words. If anything, she was just making Eponine feel uncomfortable. Her own mother had never been there for her, and the entire situation was just too unfamiliar. But the feeling of the other woman braiding her hair for her wasn't unpleasant.

Eventually, however, she managed to pull herself away.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude, but I really would like to make sure that my brother is all right," she said apologetically.

"Oh, of course," Rose replied. "Are you feeling better now?"

To her surprise, Eponine realized that she actually was feeling more calm and relaxed. She hadn't realized that it was possible. "I am, actually," she said. "Thank you."

"Anything," Rose said with a smile. "Any woman that's able to gain Aidan's attention is a welcome addition to the family." Enjolras' mother gave her a quick hug before leaving.

Eponine glanced at her reflection in a mirror. She smiled at the girl she saw. Her body was filling out more now that she was eating properly, her face was clean, and her hair was neatly braided, thanks to Enjolras' mother. Perhaps soon Azelma would be the same. With that thought, she left the room and crossed the hall to lean against the doorway as she watched Enjolras carefully tuck her younger brother into bed.

She had never realized that he could be so gentle with another person. Her brother was sleeping peacefully as Enjolras sat on the edge of his bed, pulling the sheets up so that Gavroche was covered. She smiled as she watched Enjolras carefully brush a bit of Gavroche's hair out of his face before standing and facing her.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked her curiously.

"Not long, just a few moments," Eponine replied before walking over to him and allowing him to wrap his arms around her tightly. "How is he?"

"Exhausted. He's been asleep since a few minutes before we got here," Enjolras replied with a small grin as Eponine leaned her head on his chest.

"Your mother's very nice," Eponine murmured.

"Yes, but she's also rather overprotective," Enjolras added with a wry smile.

"Better than my mother. I think your mother might care more about me than my own mother ever did," Eponine replied, half yawning.

"Aidan, where's Adalina?" Rose asked, popping her head in suddenly, not seeming to care at all that Eponine was half asleep in his arms at that moment. "Did she come home with you?"

Enjolras cursed and removed his arms from Eponine's waist. She was quite glad that she wasn't so tired that she couldn't stand up alone, but she still resented the sudden loss of warmth.

His mother, meanwhile, had narrowed her eyes. "Watch your language, Aidan," she warned, her voice suddenly stern. "Now, where is she?"

"Probably still with Courfeyrac," Eponine piped up quickly.

"Courfeyrac? That nice young man who walked her home last night? That's all right then," Rose said before leaving a smirking Eponine and somewhat horrified Enjolras behind her.

"How is that all right?" Enjolras spluttered. "She's with _Courfeyrac_!"

"Courfeyrac actually seems serious about her, though," Eponine reminded him gently, placing one hand on his shoulder. "He'll be respectful of her."

"He'd better be," Enjolras practically growled.

"I think you're being a tad over-protective of your sister," Eponine commented, trying to supress a yawn.

Enjolras smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think we need to get you to bed," he murmured.

She simply nodded slightly against his chest.

"Come on, I'll carry you," he said, ignoring her half-hearted protests that she could walk as he lifted her small frame in his arms and carried her across the hall to the room she was currently sharing with his sisters.

He set her down on the bed gently, and pulled the blankets up over her.

"Bon nuit, 'Ponine," he murmured softly, placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Could you please stay?" she asked softly. "Just for a little while?"

He sighed before sitting next to her, complying. He couldn't bring himself to leave her. He sat next to her, gently stroking her hair as he waited for her to fall asleep. He didn't have to wait long, unfortunately. Within ten minutes her breathing had slowed, and she was fast asleep. He placed a quick, tender kiss on her forehead before standing and leaving the room to see Adalina happily walking towards him with a ridiculous smile on her face.

"What has you so happy?" he asked, dreading the answer he knew he was going to get.

"Courfeyrac," she replied happily. He decided instantly that he didn't want any more details, so he simply nodded before heading to his own room. So much had changed in so little time. He had fallen in love. With a woman. With _Eponine_. He couldn't imagine life without her anymore.

And his sister had fallen for Courfeyrac. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around that fact, and wasn't sure he ever would, but he decided that it was probably best to just try to get used to it.

He somehow doubted that he would ever have come to that decision if he hadn't fallen for Eponine. She had changed him somehow, and for some reason, that fact made him happy despite also frightening him. Because he knew, somehow, that she had changed him for the better.


	18. Chapter 17

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! School ended and I went kind of brain dead for a while and struggled with writer's block, then there was a bunch of personal stuff going on (if a guy you really, really like ever attempts to kiss you while he is drunk, quick word of advice, DON'T LET HIM! You will be in for a big let down, deal with romance when both of you are perfectly sober) and then I got to see FREAKING LES MISERABLES LIVE IN WINNIPEG! And then I fought with writer's block some more before I finally managed to squeeze out this chapter. So yeah. That is the summary of my life in the past month or so, just in case anyone actually cares, I doubt many of you really do, but I just wanted to give you my excuse, ALL OF WHICH IS TRUE. I graduated, got writer's block, got my heart broken, saw Les Mis, and finally managed to do some writing. And that's about it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

_One Month Later_

Eponine groaned and fidgeted in annoyance. The pale blue fabric of her dress was far too stuffy in her opinion. Thankfully, though, it was the middle of September, so it wasn't too hot. She really wished Cosette had planned for the wedding to be later in the year, though. The dresses she had had Musichetta make were far too warm. Enjolras' family had left a few weeks earlier, with the exception of Adalina, who had received permission to stay and was therefore also a bridesmaid in Cosette's wedding.

Adalina looked far more uncomfortable than Eponine felt. Eponine didn't doubt that the other girl felt out of place without any red. Eponine had, actually, never seen the other girl without at least a red ribbon in her hair. But Cosette had decided not to include any red in her wedding.

Eponine smirked as she glanced at Cosette. She didn't envy the blonde, as it was a warm day, despite nearly being October, and Cosette's dress, while beautiful, was more likely than not unbearable to be wearing, especially since it was so poofy.

She sighed as she realized that Cosette was pacing frantically, and looked nervous. She hadn't seen the blonde looking so anxious since they had been children all those years ago.

"Cosette, relax. You love him, and he loves you. More than anything, actually. You have nothing to be afraid of," Eponine said, attempting to reassure the nervous blonde.

Cosette glanced at Eponine and managed a small grin. "I know, but I had hoped my father would at least be here. He left out of the blue, and I have no clue where!"

Eponine was stunned as she stared at the blonde in shock. She had met Cosette's adopted father, and knew that he cherished her more than anything. That he would leave without an explanation made no sense whatsoever to Eponine, especially since he had left so soon before Cosette's wedding.

Eponine smiled and hugged Cosette, who was momentarily startled but quickly relaxed, hugging her back. "Everything will be fine, Cosette," Eponine promised.

Cosette managed a small, yet genuine, smile as she looked at Eponine. "You're right, 'Ponine. Everything will be fine." The blonde hesitated a moment before adding, shyly, "I'm glad we're friends."

Eponine was momentarily startled by the blonde girl's words, but quickly smiled in response. "I'm glad we're friends, too."

The ceremony seemed to fly by to Eponine. Cosette was radiant as she and Marius exchanged their vows, and when the couple kissed, there was no way anyone could deny their love. They were now all at the reception. Grantaire was chasing down as much liquor as he could with Azelma chasing him, while Courfeyrac was contentedly flirting with Adalina while Enjolras glared at him and Combeferre attempted to reason with the obviously annoyed leader of Les Amis. Azelma, who had recovered well, was hovering around Grantaire, attempting to grab a bottle of alcohol from him, Gavroche watching her with an expression of pure amusement on his face. Bahorel appeared to be bored and obviously wanted a fight, and Bossuet and Joly were taking turns dancing with Musichetta, although Eponine's friend clearly preferred to dance with Joly. Eponine had a feeling that Musichetta would always prefer the hypochondriac to her other love.

Marius and Cosette were dancing together, obviously in love. Eponine felt a bit of joy at the fact that she had had a hand in this, that she had helped them to end up together. Months ago, the thought would have hurt, but it no longer did.

With a smile, she walked over to Enjolras and Combeferre.

"… my little sister, Ferre, and now that our parents have left, I need to protect her!" Enjolras was saying rather coldly.

"If she's anything like you, she can probably take care of herself," Combeferre replied calmly.

Enjolras was clearly unconvinced. "It's Courfeyrac! God knows what he might try and do to her! If she had to fall for one of the amis, I would have preferred it to be you!"

Combeferre sighed and rolled his eyes. "Enjolras, do you really think that your head-strong sister would really have fallen for me in any situation, even a little? She and Courfeyrac clearly belong together. Also, Courfeyrac is our friend, and he knows that if he hurts Adalina, you'll have his head, so there really isn't anything to worry about."

"Combeferre's right, Enj," Eponine said, cutting in to their conversation. "Courfeyrac is probably sufficiently terrified of you, and he looks like Pontmercy every time he looks at your sister."

Enjolras groaned. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of! She's going to end up stuck with him!"

"She may not see it that way," Eponine replied calmly. "Now stop your whining and come dance!" And with that, she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the dance floor while Combeferre chuckled as he watched them, causing Enjolras to shoot a quick glare in his best friend's direction.

"You really need to calm down about Courfeyrac and Adalina," Eponine told him as they began dancing.

"What if he hurts her?" Enjolras asked in response. "She's my little sister-"

"You don't see me constantly worrying about Grantaire and Azelma," Eponine countered. Enjolras sighed.

"You're right. You don't worry about them. And the drunk is far worse than Courfeyrac is."

"Exactly, which is why you need to relax. Adalina will be fine, she can take care of yourself. Now calm down and enjoy yourself," Eponine told him gently.

Enjolras bent his head down and kissed her softly. "How is it that you always know exactly what to say?"

Eponine grinned. "I guess I've just spent too much time around you," she teased as Enjolras rolled his eyes at her response. "Now tell me," Eponine asked suddenly. "What else is bothering you?"

"What?" Enjolras was startled by her question.

"I know you by now, Enjolras, something else is on your mind. What's bothering you?"

Enjolras sighed as he looked at her. "Come on," he said quietly. "Let's go somewhere else." Confused, Eponine followed him outside, wondering what could possibly be going on.

It was beautiful outside. The sun had set, and the night sky was full of stars, shining down alongside the full moon. The leaves on the trees had nearly all changed their colour by then, and had not yet begun to fall.

"So, why did you want to come out here?" Eponine asked, breathing in the crisp September air.

Enjolras took in a deep breath. Eponine watched him curiously. She'd never seen him look so nervous before.

"Eponine, there's something that I was wanting to ask you," he said slowly.

Eponine raised an eyebrow. "Which means we had to come out here because…?"

Enjolras took a deep breath and took both her hands. She felt her pulse quicken slightly as she wondered what Enjolras was going to ask her.

"Eponine, when I first met you, all I cared about was the revolution and making France better. But since then, everything has changed," he began. Eponine felt her heart leap. _Just where is he going with this,_ she wondered. "You turned my entire world upside down, just by being yourself. I love you, and I know for a fact that I will never love anyone else, so I guess what I'm asking is, Eponine, will you marry me?"

Eponine stared at him, wide eyed with shock. Enjolras, the marble man, the perfect leader of Les Amis de l'ABC, actually wanted to marry _her_? Desperately, she searched his eyes for any sign that this was a joke, that he didn't mean it, but realized that he was completely sincere. He meant it. He really loved her.

And she loved him. She loved him with all of her heart. Enjolras meant the world to her now, not Marius. Marius would never mean that much to her again, and he hadn't for a long time. It was Enjolras now, and always would be.

"Yes," she whispered, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Enjolras smiled happily and wrapped his arms around her waist as hers found their way around his neck and captured her lips in a kiss as he happily spun her around.

When they finally pulled apart, both were smiling. Eponine could feel her heart racing with joy and excitement. The entire thing felt so much more real than anything she had ever felt for Marius had. Enjolras loved her, and she was going to marry him.

She didn't think that she had ever felt so happy. Her parents and the Patron-Minette were out of her life forever, she had friends, real friends now, her sister was back and Gavroche was safe, and she was going to marry Enjolras, the most incredible man she had ever met. She would finally have a real family.

"I love you," he whispered, his hand brushing her cheek gently.

"I love you too," she replied softly as he leaned in to kiss her again. For the first time in her life, everything was perfect.


End file.
